


We all are Running Away from Something.

by zero_kun



Series: We all are Running Away from Something. [1]
Category: Gravity Falls, ParaNorman (2012), Parapines - Fandom
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst and Fluff and Smut, Awkward Sexual Situations, Broken famliy, Bullying past, By two years, Content approved by S.C.A.R., Demonic Possession, Demons, Eventual Smut, F/F, First Dates, Homelessness, Homophobic Language, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Magic, Mental Anguish, Mental Breakdown, Near Death Experiences, Parapines, Past Abuse, Plot, Post-Finale, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Tension, Suicide Attempt Mention, Teen Angst, Threesome - M/M/M, Will make more tags, Yaoi, teen runaway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-06-01 05:47:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6503374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zero_kun/pseuds/zero_kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Norman runs away from home and ends up in gravity falls homeless, broke and alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Runaway

**Author's Note:**

> I will be continuing this in the form of my first series on ao3 ! I got it all planned out in my head.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This first chapter starts out pretty heavy but please stick with it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy my longest running fic. I truly value and appreciate my readers input so please leave a comment/review.

After the witch's curse incident Norman's life got increasingly worse. The seeds of fear grew in the small town of Blithe Hollow. As if he thought everyone hated him before well now they outright feared him, everyone avoided him at all costs even his "friends" grew more and more distant. This kind of isolation was very demoralising. His time at school was literal torture because of the all horrble bullying he endure day in day out, in highschool it was on a whole other level, even if Norman was a freshman, he still got more shoves and names then anyone else a long with black eyes, fat lips, a broken wrist usually from one-sided fights. 

Norman was so tried of it, so sick of it he couldn't deal with it anymore, he was at his wits end, he need to escape just get away from it all, he had very little support from his family, Courtney had moved away for college. Sandra had gotten a full time, very demanding job and simply had very little time or energy to help Norman, his bigoted and homophobic farther Perry on the other hand made it worse for the closeted fourteen year old suffering abuse from him. On one occasion he tried to kill himself in secret but he couldn't bring himself to do it. 

So Norman decided to sells his movie collection and his zombie memorabilia on EBay and he pwans off anything else of value he owns and gathers his small life's savings and runs away in the middle of the night. Norman leaves a short note on his bed before he sneaks out. 

The note reads: Good bye I'm sicken tired of living in this town I'm going as far away as possible, you won't have to deal with your embarrassment of a queer son anymore. 

He rides his red bike to the nearest bus stop. He plans on heading west to get as far away as possible from this awful town he once called home and to also distance himself from his abusive dad. He puts his bike on the rack and boards the bus. He solemnly looks out the window as he see and passes the welcome to Blithe Hollow Massachusetts sign. He sighs a heavy sigh filled with mixed emotions relief, apprehension, nervousness, uncertainty. All the while knowing the path before him was dark and unforeseeable. There is no turning back for him now. Norman tries to rest laying his head on his book bag that now contains all of his worldly possessions. 

With his grandmother by his side the whole time, he hops from bus to bus, town to town, city to city. Buying cheap food at convenient stores often biking from one location to another. Washing himself up at dirty truck stop bathrooms, buying cheap cologne to mask the smell of B.O. from the lack of showers. His well used clothes become worn and tattered. With his resources dwindling namely cash money, he still has one more state to go before reaching Oregon on his cross country trek.

Norman is resting on a park bench killing some time before his bus comes when suddenly there's a gun in his face. 

"Give me your wallet NOW!" The robber commands. 

"Please don't shoot... here." Norman calmly says as he hands over his wallet he's learned to keep clam in very tense situations. 

The robber runs off.

"I'm so sorry Norman I should have done something." Grandma Babcock said apologetically and worriedly.

"There isn't anything you could have done it's not your fault at least the bus ticket is already paid for." Norman says looking on the bright side.

Now in Idaho he is on the final leg of his journey he just needs a little bit more money and then he can settle down somewhere in Oregon but he's flat broke since he's been robbed. He's been sleeping under an overpass for a couple days. So when an older white man with a full head of grey hair and square chin in about mid sixties comes to him and offers him a hundred dollars to blow him in the back of his car, broke and hungry he could not refuse.

"Hey kid you wanna make a hundred bucks? All you got to do is blow me." The stranger asks and says. 

"Grandma please come back in like an hour I don't want you to see this." Norman whispers. 

Norman proceeds to do what must be done he follows the older man to his car. They get in the back Norman hesitantly unbuckles the man's belt and pulls down his zipper freeing the man's already leaking appendage he begins to bob his head up and down just like when he was experimenting with Neil. The man's hands roughly forces Norman's head down on his member as it spurts into his mouth, the older man growls a gutteral moan. 

"Good boy now here's five twenties." The man says and then the man speeds off. Before his grandma gets back he finds a secluded spot along the highway to take care of an issue in his pants he got from the arousing situation. He hastily jerks off onto the ground. "You done?" grandma asks. "Yea" Norman says as he tucks himself away. 

Finally he makes it to Oregon he is as far way as possible at least metaphorically speaking being on the other side of the country. With the little bit of money he has left he buys a cheap tent, food and a couple other supplies and pitches his tent in the woods near a cemetery in the small quaint town of gravity falls. 

Norman begins to do some freelance medium work usually approaching people in said cemetery there tips for his services helped support him. He didn't count on the word of his work to spread and become popular he had more or less taken up shop at the cemetery figuratively speaking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading your support is greatly appreciated :)


	2. Two of a kind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Norman has unexpected visitors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make this longer but chapter three will make up for it

Norman is on his way back from the cemetery and sees two firgues dressed in bright yellow near his little clearing he's made into his home. 

"HEY get away from my stuff!" Norman shouts trying to sound threatening key word trying. 

As Norman runs up to them they both turn around and throw up there hands in a surrendering gesture.

"Sorry don't hurt us we were just checking out your setup to make ours better, we are homeless too." One of the boys said. 

Norman looks them over they look identical, they are clad in yellow rain coats they both have blue and white baseball caps on one with a faded 3 and the other a 4. One is carrying a banjo the other a book. "They don't appear to be dangerous." Norman thinks.

"Where are our manners I'm tray." Clone number 3 says slightly commandingly .

"And I'm T-tetra." Clone number 4 says timidly stutters out. 

"I'm Norman" Norman says as he begins to relax they start to chit chat on logs for seats.

"'So why are you two wearing rain coats it hasn't rained in a week and there's not a cloud in the sky." Norman asks curiously.

'Well a that's a long story." Tray says.

"I got all day" Norman replies. 

"Well then ok, so two years ago now, we were made no born eh? Created yea created by a kid named Dipper ,you see we are clones of him, not just normal clones though, we are made of... Well kind of like paper mache so if we get wet we dissolve and die. And that's why we were rain coats all the time." Tray explains. 

Norman listens and nods he notices Tetra affectionately leaning on Tray. 

"Interesting umm are you two gay?" Norman asks bluntly. 

"Yes." Tray says as he snuggles up with tetra.

"But you two are clones? Norman says cautiously. 

"Genetics be damn we've grown to be our own individuals we are not just copies anymore!" Tray says with pride. "Right!" Tetra chimes in. 

"You two are pretty cute together" Norman remarks. 

"Thanks, I get the feeling your gay to, you know if your spit or seaman wouldn't kill us we'd offer to have a three way. Well we best be going its was nice meeting you Norman." Tray and tetra says as they walk off hand in hand.

"Bye!" Was all Norman could get out after becoming a flustered mess at the suggestion. 

 

Dipper and Mabel are in the middle of there third summer vacation at the shack in gravity falls it has been pretty uneventful, both of them are fourteen now. They had done almost everything there was to do and explore in gravity falls in the past two summers. 

Mabel has been with pacifica since the middle of last summer Dipper on the other hand has been throwing himself at girls left and right since getting rejected by Wendy. He was in few relationships but never more than a couple weeks all just in an effort to avoid his gay thoughts and feelings he is trying to runaway from that aspect of himself both mentally and emotionally.

Mabel has developed into quite the young woman she has grown out her hair longer and is sporting a nice pair of B cups and Dipper has grown taller than her, his shoulders have broadened and he put on a little bit more muscle he also has some peach fuzz coming in. 

Mabel bursts in the living room "Hey Dipper you hear there's a new psychic in town he has séances in the cemetery he's pretty cute I think he's having one tomorrow" Mabel excitedly tells Dipper. 

"He's probably just another fraud just like Gideon Mabel." Dipper reminds. 

"But what if he's not weirder things have happened?" Mabel counters. 

"True" Dipper admits. 

This is the first exciting thing to catch Dipper's attention all summer because once you've seen one mystical creature you've seen them all and brokering a peace treaty between the multi-bear and the manotars and other diplomatic relations is important but boring. You can says gravity falls has lost its wonder for Dipper. 

Grunkle Stan walks into the living room he unplugs the lamp and replaces it with a long white candle. 

"What are you doing grunkle Stan?" Dipper asks raising a brow in curiosity.

"I read online candles are cheaper than electricity." Stan explains. 

"Gezz I know we've been slow but this is a little extreme even for your normal cheapness." Dipper says.

"Don't worry kiddo I'm just a little behind on a bill or two." Stan trys to say as convincingly as possible. 

Dipper doesn't buy it, later that night Dipper sneaks in Stan's office while Stan has fallen asleep on the recliner and go's through the bills and paper work. Soos may have been put in charge but Stan still runs things in from the behide the scenes. Several if not all the bills are past due with a couple shut off warnings attached. Due to happened in the next few weeks. 

"Oh boy this is bad." Dipper says worried. 

"Yea it is." Ford says from the door way. 

Dipper jumps. "Ah! Ford I was just looking for pen." Dipper says quickly making up an excuse. 

"My brother's is a better liar than you, he down played the financial trouble to me too." Ford says.

"What are we going to do?" Dipper asks concerned. 

"I don't know at the moment, we'll figure something out, now go on up to bed." Ford says with a bit of stress to his voice. 

The next day Dipper gets up takes a shower gets dressed throws on his lumberjack hat he got from Wendy and walks to the cemetery to observe and study this new psychic looking for any slight of hand or trickery. He does not see anything so Dipper lingers behind after Norman is done and follows him to the diner. 

Norman orders a burger he may have been a picky and peckish eater before but he'll eat almost anything now, because he only eats a meal every other day maybe a bag of chips on the other day due to being broke most of the time. Norman sinks his teeth into the berger with abandon. 

Dipper approaches Norman. "So your the new psychic." Dipper says eyeing up the teen, he notices his old, lose fitting and pretty ratty clothes, his jeans fraying at the bottoms, Norman's cheek bones are sunken in even more so then his normal skinny appearance. 

Norman takes a brief moment to stop chewing. "Medium." Norman says with a little food still in his mouth.

"What?" Dipper asks confused. "I'm a medium not a psychic." Norman clarifies quietly.

"What's the difference?" Dipper asks intrigued. 

"Psychic's are charlatans like fortune tellers, mediums on the other hand can communicate with the dead but of course there are fakes too, the names Norman by the way." Norman informs. 

"Huh neat that's really interesting" Dipper says with a bit too much enthusiasm.

"I got to go nice meeting you." Norman says with a timid air around him and quickly leaves the diner before Dipper has a chance to introduce himself. 

Norman has captured Dipper's fascination. 

"Huh? He looked familiar I can't quite place him though." Norman thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading please comment or kudos any support is greatly appreciated :)


	3. The Deal part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of 2 Dipper has an offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 will go up 1 day after this

Dipper follows Norman to the woods behind the cemetery from the diner. 

"You have company." Norman's grandma says. "Who?" Norman ask as he starts to hide his money. "That boy from the diner." Grandma Babcock says. ""Is he a threat, your guardian angel senses tingling?" Norman ask a bit high strung. 

He has been robbed before. 

"No no he's just kind of... watching you." Granny B. says. "Well it's a little creepy see what he's actually doing. " Norman says on guard. "Ok dear" Granny B. Says. 

Grandma Babcock goes over and hovers over Dipper's shoulder she sees him writing stuff down unbeknownst to her presence. "Case number 618 Norman the medium he appears to be in a state of malnutrition and is homeless, is living in a tent in the woods near the cemetery and talks to himself may be schizophrenic" she reads to herself. 

"He's studying you" she repeats what she read and informs Norman.

"Eh? Let him study as long as he's no harm" Norman says indifferently. 

About an hour before sundown Dipper leaves his observation spot and heads back to the shack. 

"Hey bro bro how was the psychic, a fraud just like Gideon?" Mabel asks. "I don't know yet I'm going observe him tomorrow and try and figure out if he's the real deal." Dipper says with a curiosity to his voice. 

"So your going to stalk the cute mystery boy." Mabel says teasingly. "No! Just I'm investigating, he is kinda cute though." Dipper says annoyed and he then thinks to himself. 

"Awe Dipper you got a crush on him." Mabel says in a soft tone.

"Shit! Did I says that last part out loud, I'm not gay." Dipper says realizing then asserts. 

"Ohh Dipper you know I wouldn't care if you were." Mabel says supportively. 

"You know he's homeless." Dipper says trying to change the subject. "Awe that so sad I'll knit him a sweater for the cold nights." Mabel says. Yea I feel bad for him too, I think I'll put together some supplies for him anyway night Mabel. " Dipper says. 

The next day Dipper is gone before Mabel wakes up. Dipper is attending an early morning séances he hides in the back of the small crowd of people. Norman kneels down next to a young crying couple.

"What's your name?, OK can you tell me something only your parents would know?, Ah huh ok, there not mad at you." Norman asks seemly to thin air. 

Meanwhile Norman is talking to the couples dead daughter, she couldn't be more than six maybe seven. She tells Norman her name is molly and she's very sorry for flushing her dolly down the potty making water go everywhere. 

"Molly here tells me she very sorry for clogging the toilet with her doll. Its not always how someone dies that keeps them from passing on but guilt and regret can as well." Norman says calmly to the parents. The mother goes hysterical. "I think molly needs your forgiveness to pass on." Norman says a bit more loudly so they could hear over the sobbing. "It's alright honey, it's OK we forgive you." The couple says to were they think there daughter is. 

Dipper swears he could see a faint glimmer in front of Norman he didn't see that the first time.

"What is that?" Dipper says to himself squinting. 

After the crowd leaves Dipper decides to keep his distance as he follows Norman sometimes into town sometimes back to his tent. Dipper does this for the next few days. He slowly gets closer and closer to the front of the crowd trying to get a better look at weird light phenomenon. 

On the third day of his stalking I mean investigation. Dipper watches Norman go to the local dollar store were he buys some basic necessities T.P., toothbrush, toothpaste , soap. Norman never did asked for money for his services much to his grandma's dismay. 

"I shouldn't get paid for doing the right thing by helping people move on." Norman told his grandma. He did however depend on their sparse donation to live though. 

Norman is now back at his "home". "Stay here and watch for anyone suspicious I'm going to the creek to wash up and bathe." Norman says to his grandma. 

"You know that boy is still following you around." Granny B. Says. 

"Yea I've noticed him in the crowd I still can't place him, maybe keep an eye on him while I clean up." Norman asks "ok dear." Grandma B. Replies. 

Norman makes his way through the forest down to the creek. Dipper did indeed tag along at a distances he watches Norman through binoculars as Norman starts to take off his clothes revealing his skinny frail frame. 

"I shouldn't watch but who's going to know." Dipper says aloud to him. 

"You naughty boy you" she says. She watches Dipper getting turned on while watching Norman lather up his naked body. 

Norman takes the soap and drags it along his thin arm, over his flat chest,around his ribecage were most ribes are clearly visible, over his skinny abdomen, down and around his cock lathering up his little patch of fur at the base. As Dipper watches he begins to massage the bulge in his pants. "Why is my body reacting this way I'm not gay, is it gay to like one boy?" Dipper says to himself as he pulls out his swollen member with a similar patch of fur at the base. Dipper bites his lip and begins to stoke it with fervor. "Nope I'm out of here" Grandma B. Says and leaves. Dipper quickly cums on the forest floor then he leaves feeling a bit ashamed and heading home early. 

Norman is back at his tent. "So grandma everything OK?" Norman asks because she has a serious look on her face. "He's a prev and he likes you, he watched you bathe." She says without a moments hesitation. "I kind of thought he might do that, you really think he likes me?" Norman asks hopefully. 

"Norman! For all we know he could mug, kidnap and rape you!" Grandma Babcock says out of worry. "Look grandma I understand your concerns but to be honest with you I've been getting lonely seeing Tray and Tetra reminded me of that. I know I have you always by my side but you have to understand my point of view. That's it he's the original!" Norman says almost pleading and then suddenly realizing. "Norman... "She says with a sigh. "We'll talk about it another time night grandma I love you." Norman says as he snuggles into his sleeping bag but he can't sleep. "What was his name tray told me what was it." Norman tries not think about the hollow, emptiness he feels because of the lack of living human relationships. Norman thinks and thinks diaman, cooper. Norman tosses and turns that night not being able to remember his name. 

The next day during his séances Norman doesn't see Dipper in the crowd he feels a twinge of sadness he finishes up the séances as usual and heads back to his little camp site. 

He finds a brand new book bag with a note attached.

The note reads: I hope these gifts make your life a little easier signed your secret admirer (clearly in a boys handwriting.) 

A blush falls across Norman's face he smiles wider than he has in ages he takes out and looks at all of his gifts a fire starter a pot a few utensils a can opener with more than few can goods, a new pair of shoes and a hand knitted sweater. "Grandma you know anything about this?" Norman asks. "Yea I seen that boy drop it off after you left." She says. "See he's not going to mug me." Norman quips. Norman makes the first good meal he's had in awhile. He uses the fire starter to makes a small fire, opens up a can of baked beans with the can opener. Pours it in the pot, heats its up and chows down. 

During the next days séances Dipper is in attendance, a medium sized crowd has gathered around Norman who is standing a top a picnic table. Norman talks with the son of another couple while the mother weeps the father just stand there cold distant. The boy is upset, mad, angry, distraught he had been murder for life insurance money by his own father. The son filled rage from the betrayal of the one person he admired most, he starts to throw a temper tantrum like none you have even seen. The wind kicks up the boy becomes visible to the crowd most of people scatter leaving Dipper, the mother, her boy and Norman. The father high tailed it out of their. "Why did daddy kill me!" The boy screams. Rocks and near by stones are levitating in the air whipping around. Norman tries to calmly reason with the boy but to no avail, he only garners the boys attention and rage. Rocks are coming Norman's way fast when Dipper tackles Norman out of the line of fire.

"Dipper! Thanks" Norman says thankful and finally able to remember. "Jacob its mommy please stop, daddy will pay for what he did." The mother tries to help. "Will he get a time out?" The son ask as the winds die down. "Yes a very long one." The mother says as she hugs her son one last time. "Yes we promise your dad will be punished." Norman adds. Satisfied that justice will be done Jacob passes on. Thank you so much with this my husband is going away for a long time. She leaves calling her lawyer.

Dipper and Norman are sitting at the picnic table. 

Well that was fun, why didn't you run like the others." Norman ask wondering. 

"I've dealt with ghosts before among other supernatural things in the past, Wow Norman you really can see ghosts even before it became visible." Dipper replies.

"Yep im the real deal, other supernatural things?" Norman says. 

"Yea that reminds me I have an offer, a deal to perpose to you." Dipper remember. 

"Go on I'm listening." Norman says intrigued. "My grunkle Stan owns the mystery shack and we haven't been getting a lot of business lately so." Dipper explains. 

"Um grunkle?" Norman asks. "It means great uncle." Dipper says.

"So I wanted to ask if you wanted to work at the mystery shack as a attraction. You would get free room and board at the shack three meals a day and get more consistent tips and tips in general and we will get more customers and business due to your popularity. You get a place to stay, food and more money and we should make enough to keep the lights on." Dipper finishes his lengthy explanation of the deal.

"Grandma what do you think?" Norman ask to the air next to him. "I think he is trying to take advantage of you." Granny B. says in concern. Even if he is, what will I do when winter comes? Norman counters. Well it seems like a fair trade. Grandma B. Admits. 

Well I think I will take you up on your offer when do I move in? Norman says and asks Dipper. Um well I kinda of still need to ask grunkle Stan about this I have no doubt that he will agree, can you come to the mystery shack tomorrow and I can pitch it to him with you there. Dipper says rubbing the back of his neck. "Yea sure." Norman agrees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading your support is greatly appreciated any feedback would be lovely :)


	4. The Deal part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper is confronted with reality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone still ship parapines anymore?

Still talking at the picnic table. 

"Oh yeah thanks a lot Dipper for saving me before." Norman says gratefully. 

"How did you know my name I've never mentioned it?" Dipper asks in confusion.

"Tray and tetra told me." Norman says.

"Who?" Dipper asks even more confused. 

"Your clones." Norman says. 

"Oh you must be talking about 3 and 4 I haven't seen them since they up and left two years ago." Dipper remembers.

"They have names you know and there happily living in the woods together." Norman explains. Dipper doesn't catch the connotation of (happily living together.) 

"Really huh I'm surprised they didn't dissolve by now." Dipper says while giving an indifferent shrug.

"So Dipper how close are your clones to who you are?" Norman inquires. 

"Well when I first made them they were exactly like me but I'm two year older now and things have changed like this." Dipper says as he rubs his peach fuzz on his chin. 

"So your gay." Norman says bluntly.

"What?! No." Dipper says looking around nervously.

"But your clones are gay lovers and you said they were exactly like you and last time i checked sexuality isn't something that changes in two years." Norman reasons calmly.

"I am not gay OK." Dipper says it just like all other times hes said to other people and himself.

"Ok I didn't want to tell you but I know you have following me for the past few days and watched me bathe in the creek and thanks for the gift, I know your my secret admirer oh and by the way I'm not schizophrenic I talk with my grand mother and you can scratch out case number 618 Norman the medium out of your little book ." Norman says with a sassy tone.

A range of emotions flash across Dipper's face from shock, regret, embarrassment to mortified. Dipper's mind races a mile a second in an endless paradox. "I like him I have a crush on him but I'm not gay but I like him but I'm not gay." Dipper thinks as he's getting more and more upset crying and pulling at his hair. Dipper is distraught over facing his sexuality he breaks down. 

"Dipper I'm sorry" Norman says placing his hand on Dipper's. 

Dipper jerks his hand away. "I can't do this." Dipper says between sobs as he gets up and runs off. 

Norman feels horrible for upsetting Dipper, actually Norman was once in Dipper's shoes when he briefly had his own sexual identity crisis. So he knows being in the closet is bad, its a heavy weight on your shoulders but its made many times worse by being in denial. 

Meanwhile Dipper is back at the shack and enter the bed room. 

Dipper what's wrong, what happened? Mabel asks as she notices Dipper's puffy red eyes and still wet cheeks. 

Dipper just curls up into a ball on his bed. 

"Dipper?" Mabel asks again softly placing her hand on his shoulder. 

"I'm not gay Mabel I'm not." Dipper whimpers out.

"Oh Dipper forget about the whole gay straight thing just try loving who you love." Mabel lovingly suggest she feels so helpless. 

"So if I like one boy that doesn't mean I'm gay right?" Dipper says still trying to rationalize.

"Sure." Mabel says not really know what to say but not wanting to upset him further.

"He should be coming over tomorrow." Dipper says calming down. 

"Who the psychic?" Mabel guesses. 

"Yes Norman's a medium though not a psychic and he's absolutely not a fake. I've seen his ability first hand. I kinda offered him a job here we are going to talk it over with grunkle Stan tomorrow." Dipper tells Mabel. "Wow really that's amazing, you sure he's not a bunch of gnomes?" Mabel says. "Yes I'm sure, good night mabs I have some things to think about." Dipper says contemplating what to do about Norman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still ship them. Hoped you guys like this so far thanks for reading.


	5. The Deal part 3 Conclusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Norman moves with an extra condition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was going to be much longer but I've only written half of it so far so I'd thought I'd post what I got to keep you guys from waiting. :)

The next day in the morning. 

Norman wakes from his cold slumber, he stretches his lanky arms above his head and hears a crack. He find a trash bin in the cemetery rifles threw it and finds a piece of cardboard. Norman puts up a cardboard sign where he normally does his séances saying.

Today's séances will be held at the mystery shack at 5pm. 

Later in the day, around late afternoon at the shack its getting busy. 

"Hey! Kids get down here all hands on deck!" Grunkle Stan yells up the stairs. 

Stan, Soos, Melody, Wendy even Ford are all getting overwhelmed by the large crowd both in side and out. 

"Holy shit this is the busiest we've been in since we got here this summer." Dipper says in awe. 

5 o'clock rolls around and the large crowd of people all go outside and encircle a picnic table that Norman is standing on, he had arrived. The Pines family and coworkers look on as he does his thing. 

"Who is this kid?" Grunkle Stan asks. 

"The solution our business problem." Dipper responds. 

"Have him come into my office when he's done." Grunkle Stan orders Dipper then leaves to count the days take. 

"OK." Dipper says as Stan is walking away. 

After Norman is done the crowd disperses Norman goes to Dipper. 

"Thought I'd make a good first impression." Norman says. 

"That you did, come on follow me I'll show to my grunkle's office." Dipper says. 

Now inside Dipper has Norman wait outside the office door as Dipper goes in to explain the deal to Stan he had all ready proposed to Norman. While waiting outside the door Mabel greets Norman.

"Hello I'm Mabel Dipper's twin sister." She says cheerfully. 

"I'm Norman, a twin? Not a clone?" Norman questions suspiciously. 

"I'm not a clone silly, I'm glad to see your wearing the sweater I made you." Mabel says with a smile. 

"Oh you made this, thank you I assumed Dipper." Norman says getting cut off by a sharp laugh. "HA! You think Dipper can knit that's a good one." Mabel laughs.

"Um can I ask you something about Dipper?" Norman requests. "Sure thing" Mabel says. So yesterday I really upset him because I asked if he was gay, by the way know that I am gay. Anyway I wanted to know why he freaked out. Norman asks. "Oh my brother is in so much denial, he's been runing away from his gayness he's scared, he doesn't want to face it he doesn't want to be labeled a homo or queer but I know he's got a crush on you , he is in state of such turmoil please help him out of the closet." Mabel explains and pleads. "I'll try." Norman says. 

Norman you can come in now Dipper says though the door. Mabel leaves as Norman enters. 

"You!" Norman says recognizing grunkle Stan as the older man from his travels. 

"What Norman you know my grunkle Stan?" Dipper asks. 

"Know him I blew on my way to Oregon." Norman says. 

"What! Kid I've never seen you before today I haven't even left Oregon since getting back last year." Grunkle Stan says genuinely confused.

"You wanted to see me Stanley." Ford says from the door way. Norman whips his head around to see Ford. Ford's face has a horrified expression on it. 

"Wait a minute you have a twin too?" Norman says not being sure which one he blew but judging by their reactions. 

"FORD! Get back here!" Grunkle Stan yells as Ford is hastily walks away down the hall. Ford cringes at his name he walks back to the office with a demeanor of a small child getting caught with his hands in a cookie jar.

"Ford I know you have an affinity for young men but seriously he's like Dipper's age." Grunkle Stan says frustratedly. ( Ford likes to bang twinks) 

"I calculated the odds of me seeing him again at .057 % and it's not my fault I got used to the societal norms in the other dimension where it's common place and accepted for older men to suit much younger mates." Ford enlighteneds. 

"Ford we are in this dimension and it's frowned upon." Stanley argues. "I was in there for thirty God damn years, you expect me to readjust in two." Ford says defending himself.

Meanwhile Dipper and Norman are quietly sitting in the corner of the room as they argue.

"I don't actually mind or care." Norman buts in. 

"Really?" Both brothers says as they turn there heads simultaneously. 

"Yea I was just shocked and caught off guard when I saw you." Norman says. 

"OK so anyways kid Norman I've decided to slightly modified the deal Dipper said to you. Grunkle" Stan explains. "You can live here with us and eat here with us for free in exchange you can only preform here and no where else your performance will be exclusive to the mystery shack, you will not be paid but you can keep all of the tips you earn and let four eyes over here run the ocasionally test on you." Grunkle Stan points to his brother with a hitchhiking motion. "Yes I'm very curious about your ability." Ford says as he pushes up his glasses. "What kinds of tests?" Norman asks. "Medical/psychological blood work, physical, M.R.I., C.A.T. scans nothing to invasive." Ford elaborates. "In that case I have one extra condition I want Dipper and I to share a bedroom. If Dipper agrees of course." Norman says. "Um I don't know." Dipper says. "I could use some space away from Mabel it is getting a bit weird being fourteen sharing a bedroom with her." Dipper thinks. "If not I think I'll start walking home." Norman says trying to play hard ball. "Dipper you saw how busy we were today please just agree." Grunkle Stan pleads. "Fine, where the secret room on the first floor." Dipper agrees and suggests. "Great! That works, you start tomorrow." Grunkle Stan says. "OK I guess I'll get my stuff." Norman says. "I can ride you in the golf cart to get your stuff." Dipper offers. "OK thanks saves me a lot of walking." Norman says with a happy grin. 

While driving to the cemetery. "Why did you make such a odd request?" Dipper asks wondering. 

"Because I like you and wanted to spend more time with you." Norman says honestly. 

"That's a... sweet of you, I'm curious what was it like blowing my grunkle?" Dipper asks blushing. 

"You want to find out? You know you liking me and me liking you doesn't have to mean anything except that we just really like each other." Norman says while holding on for dear life as Dipper nearly crashes at the offer. 

Dipper pulls over in a secluded forest trail, Dipper had planned this more or less, it didn't go quite the way he planed. "Why'd we stop?" Norman asks as pair lips crashes on to his. Dipper pounces on Norman like a sexually repressed animal Dipper's mouth devours Norman's as Dipper's knees dig into the passenger side seat on each side of Norman's body pinning down the taller boy. Norman begains to kiss back after the initial surprise, there tongues vie for dominance, nipping at each other's lips. They breathe out little white puffs there bodies start burn in stark contrast to the chilly late evening air. Dipper leaves a big hicky on Norman's neck he as gasps in sensual pain from the harsh suction. Dipper rolls his hips and grinds his crotch against Norman's bulge. They both moan and whine the searing friction is to much to bare. 

Dipper stops abruptly. "What's wrong?" Norman questions at the lack of movement. "I can't do this." Dipper says getting off Norman, that voice in the back of his head causing doubt. "Dipper I'm not going force you to do anything you don't want to but..." Norman moves onto Dipper in the driver side seat and leans towards him and whispers. "Can I at least blow you and get myself off?" Norman says with desire and lust dripping from his voice while still in pure horny ecstasy. 

" ...ok." Dipper consents after a brief moment of hesitation his throbbing need for it is to great to decline. Norman unbuttons his own jeans and shimmies them down to his knees that are resting on the floor of the gulf cart and positions his boney butt underneath the steering wheel. His harden member twitches at the touch of the cold wind. Norman then starts to unbuttoned and unzip Dipper's pants freeing his straining erection. Dipper winces at the sensation of the brisk night air on his revealed head the foreskin pealing back as Norman strokes his own with one hand and Dipper's with the other. Norman kisses up his shaft then takes Dipper's length all the way hitting the back of his throat. "Ahh." Dipper moans. Norman slows his pace, he get his tongue under Dipper's foreskin and swirls around his head. Dipper's head fly's back his hands grabs Norman's spikey hair pulling at it. "Fuck Norman." Dipper says getting close he starts to buck his hips while moaning, whining, gasping in haft lided pleasure. Norman is getting close as well, beating his meat to the elicit sounds of pure pleasure he hears escape from Dipper's mouth. It is driving him over the edge. "I gonna cum." Dipper says as he yanks Norman's hair forcing his head down one last time shooting his load down Norman's throat. Norman releases the knot in his balls when he feels Dipper's white hot liquid being released down his throat. Dipper release his grip. 

"A sorry about that." Dipper says embarrassed at his rough actions. "That's the same thing your grunkle did." Norman says chuckling. "Really?" Dipper asks in disbelief. "Yea, we should get my stuff." Norman reminds as he pulls up his pants. "Right." Dipper says putting away his big Dipper. They ride the rest of the way in awkward silence. 

They arrive at Norman's spot. 

"Just throw the tent and the sleeping bag in the back, I'll get everything else." Norman says as he notices his grandma isn't around. 

The rest of Norman's belongings all fit in his new backpack. When he realizes he can't find his firestarter. "No no no it has to be here somewhere." Norman says getting worked up. "What's wrong lose something?" Dipper asks. "The firestarter you gave me I can't find it"s one of my most treasured possessions." Norman says almost in tears. "I can buy you a new one plus you won't be needing it anymore." Dipper reasoned. 

You don't understand that firestarter is more than just a firestarter it's a symbol, a symbol that means someone in this cruel world cares about me. Norman says starting to cry. "Norman... I... We'll find it, it's to dark right now but we'll get it tomorrow I promise." Dipper says reassuring. Dipper is taken aback by his gift's significance. 

Norman and Dipper are back at the mystery shack to find Mabel and her friends moving all of Dipper things out of the Attic down to the secret room on the first floor. "Grenda, Candy, Pacifica what are you guys doing over here this late?" Dipper asks curiously. "Mabel called us saying she was getting the Attic all to herself." Grenda says still having her deep voice lugging a mattress. "So of course we came over to help out." Candy says with a smile carrying several books. Candy has become quite the hottie since puberty. She was one of Dipper's longer relationships. "Yea more private girl time." Pacifica mentions holding a single small object. "Oh ah thanks guys this is Norman by the way." Dipper introduces. They all say a collective "hi". " Hi" Norman says and timidly waves. Norman moves what little he has into the room while Dipper goes up to the Attic to most of his stuff gone and Mabel rearranging the room. "That was quick." Dipper remarks. "You have no idea how long I've wanted my own room, no offense bro bro." Mabel responds in a exhausted huff. "None taken." Dipper says as he grabs the last bit of his stuff and heads down stairs. 

Norman has put his things neatly in the corner of the room. "Grenda tells me there having a sleep over in the Attic to celebrate." Norman imfroms Dipper. 

"Ah I see, so you happy to have a roof over your head?" Dipper asks making small talk while arranging his stuff. "Yeah I am yawn!" Norman says as he gets in to his sleeping bag that's on the cold hard wood floor. Dipper notices Norman's discomfort "I'm pretty tired to." Dipper's says realizing how much he takes a simple bed for granted. "Night." Norman says trying to get comfortable on the floor. It pains Dipper to see this as he sits on his bed. "Um... You want to sleep in my bed, I mean there's room?" Dipper asks partly out of pity. "Really?" Norman asks taken aback by the kind gesture. "Yea I can sleep on the floor if you want?" Dipper suggest. It's been so long since I've slept in a bed I'll take you up on your offer, you don't have to sleep on the floor." Norman says as he moves to Dipper's bed and lays down his skinny body doesn't take up that much space on the twin size bed. Norman's body just melts into the mattress. "This feels so nice thanks Dipper." Norman says in a completely relaxed state. 

"No problem good night." Dipper says. They both turn back to back. Norman falls soundly asleep with in a few minutes Dipper on the other hand is kept awake by his thoughts. "Im literally sleeping in a bed with a boy, it's not gay is it? No I don't like all boys just him, not gay at all to like just one right yeah." Dipper thinks until he falls asleep himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some plot development was in this chapter a lot more will be in the next! :) also if anyone would like to help me tag this leave tag suggestions in the comments it would really help a newbie tagger like myself thanks for reading and as always your support is greatly appreciated.


	6. Ford's Angels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mabel and friends encounter trouble and Dipper & Norman go on a quest to find his firestarter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to cut this chapter in half I'm still writing the other half.

Next morning Norman wakes to feel an arm and leg wrapped around him. After the brief moment of panic before realizing it's Dipper he lays there just relishing in the others soft warmth. Dipper's sleeping breath steadily nipping at the nape of Norman's neck along with something poking his behind. When Dipper stirs awake and realize he's basically cuddling with Norman, he freaks out. 

"Ah! I'm sorry" Dipper says while backing off of Norman so fast he falls off the bed with a thud. 

"You ok? There's nothing to be sorry for, i was kind of enjoying it." Norman says rubbing his eye.

"I'm fine." Dipper says getting up off the ground revealing to Norman his morning wood that's being restrained by his tight undies. "You want to watch me take a shower and take care of that." Norman says teasingly, only half joking. Dipper becomes a blushing, flustered mess at the suggestion. "I...I.. Shut up!" Dipper stutters out while covering himself in embarrassment. 

"It's nothing to be a shamed of I got one to, I was just teasing you, I am going to take a shower though." Norman says showing the tent in his old boxers. "Um well maybe we could help each other out in the shower you scub my back I scub yours?" Dipper says thinking it's not gay to shower with another dude, guys do it all the time in sports plus it would save on water. 

"Yea you wash my back I jerk you off." Norman says with a laugh. Dipper throws a spare pillow at Norman realizing he's kidding. Easing the awkward air. "So which way to the bathroom?" Norman asks. "Come I'll show you." Dipper says deciding he will shower with Norman. 

Now in the bathroom Norman lays down his old, ratty, well used clothes on the floor that he put on for the short way to the bathroom. Dipper takes note of this and asks ."Are those the only clothes you have?" 

"No I have one more slightly nicer set of clothes I use for séances but that's it." Norman says a tad embarrassed. Dipper nods then shyly strips with his back turned towards Norman. Norman admires Dipper's sweet sexy ass he want to just give it a little smack buts he doesn't want to make any too straight forward aggressive sexual advances that might cause Dipper to freak out and have a meltdown. 

They hop into the shower, Norman basks in the hot relaxing water hitting his face, head, and shoulders. "Ahhh this is so nice, it's probably been almost a month since my last real shower." Norman says with his new found apprection. 

"Oh really huh, you know seeing you up close, how much do you weigh like 70, 80, 90 pounds at most?" Dipper asks in concern while rubbing Norman's back and shoulders with a bar soap. 

"Can't say I know, that feel so good. Norman says giving an shrug. From the back Dipper's arms snake there way around Norman's torso. "You know I care for you, I worry about you." Dipper says in this intimate embrace feeling every rib Norman has just beneath the skin. 

Meanwhile Mabel, Pacifica, Grenda ans Candy are eating breakfast. "Everything is delicious Soos five stars." Pacifica remarks in a formal complimentary fashion. "Awe thanks it's just bacon and eggs with a little bit of peprika dudes." Soos says.

"Soos! I'm gonna have you put up signs for our new attraction, were is the kid anyway?" Grunkle Stan walks in and says in his gruff voice.

"I'm here." Norman shyly says from the door way not being sure if he likes being called an attraction, Dipper is by his side. "Those clothes won't work I'll have to find a costume you to where." Grunkle Stan remarks as the two boys sit down for there breakfast and then he leaves. The two chow down, Norman trys to reserve his ferocious appetite and remember his manners. 

"So Mabel how was your sleepover?" Dipper asks making breakfast conversation. "Oh tons of fun, we painted nails, had a pillow fight and stay up all night gossiping." Mabel explains with her usual amount of excitement. "How was your first night in the new room and yours in the shack?" Candy asks Dipper and Norman. "It was fine." Dipper says finishing off his eggs and toast leaving his bacon. "I'm just happy to have a roof over my head." Norman says with a small smile while eating the last of his food. 

"Hey Norman you want my bacon?" Dipper offers. "Sure thanks" Norman says still a little hungry. "But bacon is your favorite bro bro." Mabel says surprised. "I'm not that hungry." Dipper says with a slight yet noticeable blush as he slides the bacon into Norman's plate. The four girls all giggle at the gesture even Pacifica thinks it's cute. 

"Mabel call your friends, oh you're all here good I have a new case." Ford says walking into the breakfast area. "Ford's Angels attention!" Mabel shouts the other three girls turn turn towards Ford. "I wish you wouldn't call yourselfs that." Ford says with a sigh as he puts his hand to his face. "Anyways I've gotten reports of a shadow creature of some sort harassing people and causing damage in the arcade." Ford elaborates. "Shadow creature? That awfully vague it could be a number of things." Candy says being the brains, shes gotten into memorizing the taxonomy of cryptids and other mythic creatures, partly do to being with Dipper for a short time. "Which is why I'm giving you these, because the threat level is unknown for this investigation." Ford says as he hands them four different gadgets. 

"A light ray gun for Mabel, a pair of glowing gauntlets for Grenda, a few flash mines and light grenades for Candy and Pacifica you get this." Ford says and hands her a handheld spotlight. 

"What's this thing do?" Pacifica asks as she fumbles around the trigger. 

"Please! be careful with that it's not a toy it only has one shot, it does a massive burst of electromagnetic radiation through the entire electromagnetic spectrum, a one time a.o.e. attack because it drains the battery completely." Ford explains. 

"A. O. What now?" Pacifica asks. 

"A.o.e. it stands for area of effect." Dipper enlighteneds. "Right." Ford says. "Ok Ford's Angels roll out!" Mabel announces. The four of them leave. 

"Oh Norman I want to see you after your performance." Ford says. 

"Um grunkle Ford I promised Norman I would help him look for something after he's done preforming, can it wait til later in the day?" Dipper asks. 

"Yea I suppose." Ford says walking out. 

"Ford's Angels?" Norman questions. 

"It's Mabel's all female group of private investigators led by Ford to investigate the paranormal and supernatural or so Mabel says mainly because Ford is to old to do it himself and has retired." Dipper explains. 

Grunkle Stan walks in. "Here kid, your first show is in 20. Grunkle Stan says. Norman looks at the clothes. "A cape really?" Norman ask in a incredulous tone. "Yea it will add to the whole mysterious power's thing." Grunkle Stan says. 

Norman changes into the outfit. Dipper can't help but giggle at him. "God I look like a tacky street magician." Norman says in a disgruntled huff. 

"What are you wearing dear?" Grandma Babcock says as she phases through a wall. 

"Where have you been I was worried." Norman says concerned. 

"Ah who you talking to norm?" Dipper says confused. 

"My grandma." Norman quickly responds. 

"Oh right." Dipper waits patiently. 

Well grandma?" Norman asks again.

"One of those two clones took your firestarter I followed him for a while but I had to turn back I didn't want to get lost, still did though a little." Granny B. Says. 

"Dipper we have a lead on the missing firestarter one of your clones took it." Norman tells Dipper. 

"Where is he, which way was he headed!" Dipper asks. 

"Towards the mountains but I had to turn back I'm sorry." Granny B. Says.

"That's more than enough thanks Grandma, she says in the mountains." Norman says. 

"That still leaves a lot of area to cover hmmm." Dipper says starting to think of a solution. 

"Hey! kid your on in 2 minutes." Grunkle Stan yells from another room. 

Norman does his first show at the shack with a bit more showmanship and flare while still helping the people move on making almost a hundred bucks but he knows he won't always be making that much. 

Norman changes back into his old attire and meets up with Dipper. "Come on let's go I know a guy who can help narrow down the search, he owes me a favor." Dipper says having come up with a plan. 

"Don't you look cute with your satchel." Norman quips as they leave. 

They venture into the woods. "Thanks for not calling it a purse." Dipper says. 

"No problem, so who is this guy?" Norman asks. "Well I guess technically King of the gnomes ever since I suggested he marry that spider harlot, I mean spider woman." Dipper says half muttering to himself. 

"Gnomes?!, Spider woman?! Those aren't real." Norman says in disbelief. 

"His name is Jeff, you talk to dead people man I didn't think you would be so surprised, gravity falls is fill with supernatural creatures and I've seen them all." Dipper says making small talk. 

"Wow really? " Norman asks still trying to process the information. 

"Well I've been coming here for three years now, they all trust me and use me as neutral mediator, I've helped settled territory disputes, brokered peace treatys, even a royal wedding." Dipper making conversation. 

"So your Dipper the diplomat." Norman says with a laugh. 

"Yea a human diplomat to the supernatural and paranormal but in reality it's become quite mundane." Dipper says and stops in the middle of the forest. 

"Why'd you stop?" Norman asks. "We're here, JEFF! it's me." Dipper yells. "That's King Jeff now." Jeff says as he scurries down a tree along with six royal gaurd gnomes. "Right how is Queen Darlene doing? Dipper inquires. "She's already six months along." Jeff says with glee. "Congratulations, now I need to ask a favor, my friend here, has had something very precious stolen from him by my two clones, we know there are some where in the mountains of the multi-bear's territory, which last time I checked you had free passage through for your feeding grounds, thanks to me so I was hoping you could send your army to search the mountains for there exact location and that's." Dipper explains. 

Norman is just standing there with his mouth agaped. 

"You know what it would look like if I mobilized my entire army in a neutral territory." Jeff says concerned. 

"Yes which is I will go to the multi-bear personally and explain the situation and you can have one of your scouts gives us the location there." Dipper says knowing exactly what it would look like. (A Hostel take over.) 

"Fine." Jeff says knowing he does owe Dipper. 

"Thanks King Jeff." Dipper says as he and Norman walk away and wave. 

"Dipper that was amazing." Norman says in awe. 

"I just called in a favor." Dipper says nonchalantly. 

"You just had a king mobilize his army for me!" Norman says astonished. 

"Well I keep my promises." Dipper says with confidence. 

"Huh do you now?" Grandma Babcock says starting to change her mind about Dipper. Norman ignores the comment from his Grandma and just gives her a look. 

"So what is this multi-bear?" Norman asks inquisitively. 

"He's an old personal friend of mine, I haven't seen him in a while actually. Oh you mean, he's a bear with multiple heads." Dipper says reminiscing. 

"Aren't bears dangerous?" Norman asks worriedly. "No he's actually quite friendly, his cave is about 30 minutes away." Dipper says heading towards the mountains.

Meanwhile the Ford's Angels are outside the arcade securing the perimeter. 

"Ok Grenda you take the led, me and Pacifica will cover, Candy stay back and keep us a prized of the situation through our comms." Mabel instructs as the leader. "Lets do this!" Grenda says going in and pounding her glowing fists together. Mabel and Pacifica go in soon after weapons at the ready, stepping over glass and broken pieces of plastic among others debris. They get to about the center of the arcade it looks like a tornado went through the place. All of a sudden they see a shadow dart back and forth it manifests itself. 

"Guys that's a shadow person or shadow spirit it's a kind of poltergeist, it's pretty agile but our weapons should be effective." Candy says relaying the info over the comms from the outside looking in with binoculars. 

The poltergeist starts to levitate several of the heavy arcade cabinets around him. "Guys be careful that an S rank poltergeist only an S rank could levitate such heavy objects." Candy warns over the comms. 

The poltergeist hurls the arcade cabinets at the girls and a few striking a pitch black pool of mist on the ground that they had failed to notice about ten feet away. Grenda punches two of them mid air shattering them to aviod being hit, Mabel shoots down the other one coming at Pacifica. 

The mass of blackness begins to shift and form into a small horned humanoid shape. The air becomes heavy as the three girls take what little cover they can. 

"What is that another shadow person?" Mabel asks. 

"That's a shadow demon, get out of there NOW! We are no match for it. Candy says with great concern. "But there fighting each other, we can take them." Mabel says foolhardily. The poltergeist is trying to possess the shadow demon by covering it with it's wispy dark miasmamic body.

"Retreat I repeat retreat fall back!" Candy says in a panic knowing what they are up against. "Pacifica we need a distraction to cover our escape." Mabel heeds Candy's suggestion and orders Pacifica. 

Pacifica fires the spotlight gun, a huge blast of radiation envelopes the swirling, tangled mass of the two entities. As the three make there way out they hear the most horrifying, blood curdling scream both entities melt and dissolve together into a black pool of goo. 

"Jump in!" Candy says from a van she had called in an emergency evac. "Wendy floor it! We need to tell Ford ASAP." Candy says on edge. "Candy calm down breathe, is this shadow demon really that strong?" Mabel says from the back. 

"Yes they have killed millions of people though out history and they are extremly dangerous and immortal, a shadow demon's only purpose in life is to cause death, despair, misery, pain and suffering to all in its wake or so I've read, the only way to deal with it is to seal it but I don't think I know a strong enough incantation." Candy elaborates. 

"And what about the S rank shadow sprit that attack us, that you too are seemingly forgetting about." Pacifica reminds. "Your right Pacifica an S rank is still a force to be reckoned with, it's just the shadow demon is much more lethal." Candy admits. 

Back with Dipper and Norman they are approaching the entrance to the multi-bear's cave. "Come on this is the cave, we can take a break inside." Dipper says a tad winded. "When you said 30 minutes away I didn't think you meant up a steep mountain." Norman says exhausted. 

They enter the cave and hear and feel a rumbling, the multi-bear is charging at them and roars a mighty roar. "Hey long time no see." Dipper says unwavering as Norman is shaking and cowering in fear. "Oh Dipper it's you my apologies I didn't recognise you, I've been on edge, please do come in your friend too." Multi-bear says politely. 

"Looks like you've given Norman here quite the scare." Dipper mentions. "I'm deeply sorry for that, I'm just a bit wary at the moment it seems like the gnomes military forces are swarming all over my territory. Multi-bear says apologetically. 

"Yea about that." Dipper says and proceeds to explain the situation to the multi-bear. 

"Ah OK very well, can I offer you two some honey while you wait for the scout." Multi-bear says and kindly offers. 

"He can have my piece." Dipper says. 

"Never in the three years that I've known you, you have ever turned down an offer for honey." Multi-bear says as he hands Norman two pieces of pure honeycomb and stiffs the air . 

"Th-thank you very much." Norman stutters out from being timidly quietly. Dipper blushes. 

"Your welcome, Dipper I had no idea." Multi-bear says. "No idea of what?" Dipper asks. "He's your mate, I smell both of your scents all over each other and why else would you be willing to go to such great lengths for him." Multi-bear says casually. 

Norman nearly chokes on his honeycomb. 

"I'm not g..., um Norman here is ah, we are very close." Dipper begins to say but doesn't finish and then struggles to find the right words. 

"Ambassador Dipper sir!" Steve the Royal scout says in an overly formal way from the entrance of the cave. "Yes, you have the location?" Dipper says as he and Norman go to the opening of the cave. "Yes Sir! It is at the base of the mountain next this one with two trees in front of the entrance. Ambassador Dipper Sir!" Steve says in a professional manner. "Thank you very much dismissed." Dipper says graciously. 

The two of them approach the other cave they see a flickering light and hear sobbs echoing from the cave. They enter with caution. Tray is whaling uncontrollably over Tetra, Tetra is slipping in and out of consciousness. 

"Oh my god Tray what happened?" Norman asks rushing to Tray's side. 

"Tetra he slipped in to a puddle and water got in his boot, I already amputated his foot and stole your firestarter so I could try and dry him off but, but he's still dying I don't know what to do." Tray says breathing erratically then balls his eyes out in Norman's chest. 

Dipper tries to be mad at them for stealing but he can't the situation is just to sad. "Dipper we need to save Tetra, there has to be something we can do." Norman says remaining calm. 

"Please save him i love him." Tray pleads. Dipper dumps out his satchel and quickly looks through its scattered contents. "Ah this might work!" Dipper says with hope in his voice. 

Norman, Tray take off Tetra's clothes quickly. Dipper orders. "What!?" Norman says being caught off guard by the odd request. 

"Just do it if there's even a small chance he can save Tetra. Tray says distraught as he starts to disrobe Tetra. 

Dipper looms over Tetra and hesitates looking at his old naked 12 year old self, then takes his pocketknife and digs into Tetra's belly, Tetra gasps in pain. "I'm sorry hold him down." Dipper says as he forces a large watermelon like seed deep into the improvised incision. 

"What is that thing Dipper?" Norman asks. 

"It's a survival seed design by Ford, it grows in 30 minutes by sucking up all moisture around it and putting all it into a single fruit that it bares and then dies and withers away. So people who get lost out in the wilderness don't die from dehydration." Dipper explains.

"So your hoping it will suck all the water out of Tetra." Tray says. "Yes but all we can do now is wait until the fruit falls." Dipper says. "wow it's already sprouted." Norman observes. 

A short time later the fruit grows and falls off its stem. Tray holds Tetra's hand as Tetra's eyes flutter open. "Hey there you going to be ok? Tetra weakly asks Tray. "Yea I'm just glad you are." Tray sits up Tetra and hugs him with every loving fiber of his being. Dipper grabs the fruit. "Huh!? It like an apple shaped water balloon." Dipper comments. 

"Ah Dipper I think it's best we get going I got the firestarter." Norman suggest as to give the two clones time alone. 

"Thank you so much." Tray says gratefully. 

"If someone I cared about was in danger I'd do anything I could to protect them." Dipper says while leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading please review !


	7. Game Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some light bdsm then they plan a counter attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to throw this short chapter out there instead of waiting

With the sun peaking threw the trees, dusk is upon them. 

"Man it's about to get dark soon." Norman mentions while on there way back to the shack from just saving Tetra. 

"Yea."Dipper says as his stomach growls.

"Here I saved you a half piece of honey." Norman says with a smile.

"Thanks" Dipper says as he bites into the fruit and then the honeycomb. 

"You want the rest of this fruit it pretty sweet and tastey." Dipper offers. 

"Sure, you know Dipper I had a great time today with you it was almost like a date." Norman says on there way back walking. 

"Please this was no date." Dipper says. 

Norman's heart sinks to his feet. 

"But maybe we could get lunch sometime and then go out to the mall or something, that would be a real date." Dipper says rubbing the back of his head and stops walking. 

"Are you asking me?" Norman asks getting close to Dipper. "Um yes." Dipper says looking up into those sapphire blue eyes. "Of course I'd love to." Norman says staring into Dipper's chocolate brown eyes then hugs him tight Dipper buries his face into the crook of Norman's neck. 

"Seeing you naked when you were 12 makes me hard." Norman whisper in Dipper's ear. Dipper sloppily kisses Norman as he grabs his butt with both hands pulling him close feeling his erection grinding against his own threw there pants. "My body wants this it needs this." Dipper says panting. "I think more then just your body wants this." Norman says as he roughly pushes Dipper up against a tree his hand cupping Dipper's crotch and shoving his tongue deep into Dipper's mouth. Dippper is surprised and more then turned on by Norman's uncharacteristic actions. Norman continues to ravage Dipper's exposed skin with rough nipping kisses. Oh the sensual sounds Norman is causing Dipper's too make. All the mewls, whimpers, moans and gasps. It's makes Norman want to devour more of Dipper's sounds inducing flesh. "Give me your shirt." Norman demands. Dipper is tad intimated by Norman's sudden change in behavior but knows he would never hurt him. Norman wraps Dipper's shirt around his face making a makeshift blindfold. Now blindfolded Dipper's heart begins to race the rough bark of the tree scratching at his back, he feels hands fumbling with his belt. Norman like a wolf, a predator licking his lips at the supple lamb before him. Getting the belt Dipper's pants falls to the Forest floor. Norman grabs one of Dipper's hands and goes behind the tree then grabbing the other binding Dipper's hands behind the tree. 

Norman looks at Dipper blindfolded, hands bound behind the tree, a wet spot on his underwear, shirtless, pants around his ankles. Dipper's heart is beating like crazy the combination of fear, anticipation and intense arousal Dipper doesn't have to wait long for Norman's mouth to be nipping at his stomach and chest with his hand kneading his cock threw his wet undies. Dipper's toes curl in his shoes as Norman licks, kisses and nibbles all over Dipper stomach, arms, chest, nipples.

"Quit teasing me." Dipper says as he starts to weakly buck his hips. 

"Oh so you want me to take care of this eh? You gonna return the favor?" Norman asks pulling down Dipper's underwear to the knee, running his index finger up and down his wet shaft.

"Yes I will please, your mouth was amazing." Dipper pleads as he feel a hot wetness around his sensitive exposed head. Norman bobs his head with an ever quicking pace his tongue relentlessly lapping at Dipper's head. Dipper's knees begin to falter and shake as he reaches orgasm, waves of pleasure rocks Dipper's body he collapses to his knees. Breathless Dipper feels soft wet flesh at his lips he smells a sweaty aroma. Dipper opens his mouth slightly allowing access. He hesitates before starting to slowly suck and taste Norman's large appendage Norman unsatisfied with Dipper's pace begins to face fuck him Norman goes faster and faster, rougher and rougher, deeper and deeper. Dipper starts to gag a bit with Norman's cock hitting the back of his throat, going down it a tad every other thrust. Dipper scratches at Norman's hip to slow down he doesn't have to wait long though Norman spurts his creamy nectar in Dipper's mouth. Swallowing haft and spitting out the other. 

"What the hell man, we should at least have a safe word." Dipper says confused at Norman's rough and aggressive actions. 

"I'm sorry I don't know what came over me. Come on let's get you untied." Norman says snapping out his lustful horny state. Dipper gets dressed and they head back to the shack in awkward silence. 

 

Now back at the shack Dipper and Norman enter the living room where Ford and his angels are convening and discussing the days event. 

"You did a good job Candy recognizing the threat was to great you probably saved a life." Ford says. "Thank you sir." Candy says quietly. 

"Pacifica I'm proud of you for using the spotlight gun properly and adequately. Ford praises. 

"Mabel as leader." Ford says as he does air quotes. "You should know better than to rush in to battle you could have been killed but it does take ture leadership to listen to you subordinates." Ford reasons. 

"So what are we going to do grunkle Ford? Oh hey bro!" Mabel asks cheerfully serious. 

"What did you get yourself into this time?" Dipper asks Mabel. 

"Oh we're just going to fight a shadow demon. Mabel says playfully sticking out her tongue.

"A shadow demon! No way. I'm going to come and help girls only be damned." Dipper imposes with a bit of sass. 

"Um Ford you wanted to see me?" Norman timidly asks. 

"Yes your physical will have wait though, we may need your help, you see the girls encountered an angry shadow spirit. Do you think you can handle it? We need all the help we can get." Ford asks in desperation. 

"Well if it's anything like the witch's curse about three years ago I should be ok plus I've been working on my abilities since then." Norman says casually. 

"Witch's curse? That sounds familiar." Ford says rubbing his chin. "Ah I remember!" Ford snaps his fingers. "It was a supernatural event zombies were raised and the town was destroyed, the media said it was a freak tornado, where was it... Blithe Hollow Massachusetts! Yea it was one of the first things I studied when I got back you took care of that all by yourself!" Ford says impressed. 

"No no I had a little help at the time." Norman says with a slight blush of modesty. 

"Blithe hollow Massachusetts is that where your from Norman?" Dipper inquires not actually knowing to much about Norman's past. 

"Yea. so when are we going to deal with this shadow spirit and shadow demon." Norman asks trying to change the subject. 

"Tomorrow afternoon we can't let then wreck havoc for to long, now everyone get some sleep. Ford says. 

Candy, Grenda, Pacifica and Wendy leave for the night. 

"Grunkle Ford you should grow those survival fruits they delicious." Dipper causally says. "I would if it wasn't for there side effect." Ford explains "What side effect?" Norman asks slightly concerned. 

"The fruit has a moderate aphrodisiac effect I couldn't eliminate so I left it as is, you didn't eat one did you Norman?" Ford asks. "Well Dipper had a bite but I had the rest." Norman admits. 

"Oh thats why he was so aggressively horny " Dipper thinks. Not liking were the conversation is going Dipper heads for his and Norman's room. 

"Well it must have been quite intense for your body weight." Ford says as he's going down the stairs to his lab. 

Leaving Mabel and Norman. "So how's it going with Dipper?" Mabel asks with a big smile. "Um well." Norman blushes and places his hand behind his head. "Probably best not to tell her about the hormone induced and now drug induced sex." Norman think to himself "He's making slow progress he stopped mid sentence when he was about to say I'm not gay and he asked me out." Norman informs. Mabel squeals with joy."That's great Norman he does seem happier and more enthusiastic. Mabel says with great glee. Well night Mabel. Norman says walking to his room. "Night." Mabel says going up stairs. 

Norman snuggles into his sleeping bag on the floor. When he hears a quiet voice. "Hey Norman why did you runaway from Blithe hollow? I kinda assumed you were a local runaway or even an orphan." Dipper asks carefully. 

Dipper's voice pierces through the darkness of the room. Norman is reminded of all the pain, anguish, animosity, alienation that he endured in THAT town it angers him, if there was something that could piss off Norman it was thinking about all the unfair hardships he had gone threw in that town. 

"Well if you must know I ranaway because I was bullied every day no one liked or care about me. They all feared or hated me. I had no one hell not even my own family, speaking of family my own father beat me constantly for being gay!" Norman says clutching the firestarter.

"Norman I'm sorry." Dipper says knowing he hit a nerve. "Your not alone anymore. I care about you a lot. I will never let anyone hurt you that includes your father." Dipper says honestly and trying to comfort Norman. 

"I rather not talk about my dad." Norman hisses his voice dripping with venom and destain. 

"OK I understand good night." Dipper says. "Night." Norman replies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope enjoyed please review and comment ^-^


	8. 2nd Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A battle where not everyone comes back!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took awhile I'm spread a tad thin ATM please enjoy

Next morning they all gather and perpare for a hell of a fight. Norman, Dipper, Mabel, Pacifica, Candy, Grenda, Wendy and Ford all carry one of eight holy sealing stones "OK the plan is we all attack the shadow demon until it's weak enough to be seal away by placing these eight stones in an octagon pattern around it. While Norman takes care of the shadow person." Ford elaborates his plan

 

Wendy drives the gang in the van to the arcade, they hop out and go in. They surround the creature "Oh god the shadow spirit and the shadow demon must have fused together at the molecular level from the blast of intense radiation." Ford says analyzing the newly created monster. "Will the seal still work?" Mabel asks. It should, we'll have to weaken it a hell of a lot though. They all begin attacking the shadow spirit demon. "Guys we should assume this thing has retained its powers and abilities from both entities, so be careful." Dipper announces. They all go at it, attack after attack everyone is trading blows with thd vile, evil, creature dodging it's tangible shadow attacks but even the light based weapons have little effect, the eight of them are tiring this demon spirit seemingly has endless stamina suddenly it attacks an in guffs Mabel. She can be seen in the murky translucent belly of the shadow spirit demon.

"Mabel!" Dipper calls out but it's too late. They see her struggle, bubbles coming from her mouth then she is still and then a pitch black shadow tentacle forms from its back and head straight for Norman with great speed aiming for his head. Grandma Babcock gets in its way piercing through her abdomen slowing it down enough to were Dipper has enough time to get in front of Norman and take the hit, ripping his shoulder open, blood splashing onto Norman's face. "Grandma, Dipper NO!" Norman says seeing his Grandma's spirit start to fade. "Norman honey make Dipper promise me he will always protect you, I love you sweetie." She says passing on finally be able to pass on her mantle of being his guardian. "Grandma! Please don't go! "Norman drops to his knees crying starting to lose control. "Dipper promise my Grandma you'll always protect me in her place." Norman asks becoming more distraught.

"Yes I will, I promise." Dipper says clutching his bleeding shoulder. And with that Norman let's go of his calm, timid demeanor and let's himself be overcome by anger, rage. "I will not let you hurt anyone else especially the one I love!" Norman boldly proclaims. Norman starts to lift off the ground his eyes oozes a green liquid, green mist spews forth from his mouth sparks of electricity dance across his body. He is enveloped by a whirlwind of green fog. He conjures lighting from his hands and stikes the beast. It wails in pain, spitting out Mabel it sinks back into the shadows and darts around with great speed. Dipper goes to attend to his sister. Everyone else just stands back and takes a brief respite while Norman goes Aggie mode. 

Norman trys and trys to hit it with his lighting bolts but to no avail. Only when the demon comes at Norman to swat him out of the air can he land a hit. Norman's reaction time is just barely enough to take advantage of the split second from when it reveals itself to attack to when it hides in shadow again. Norman's powers start to fade but he's done what he can. The fight between Norman and the shadow spirit demon has significantly weaken it, they all get in to position with the holy sealing stones and seal it, it doesn't even try to get away. 

"Guys! Mabel's not breathing we need to get back to the shack. " Dipper says a bit panicked by his sister well-being. Ford prefoms mouth to mouth and gets her breathing shallowly. "OK she at least breathing now let's get her into the van." Ford says taking command. They all huddle around her in the back of the van her eyes flutter open, she sits up violently coughs into her hand expelling a black tar like goo.

Meanwhile across the country.

Courtney is watching the news. BREAKING NEWS in the ground breaking murder case that has been sweeping the nation. The father of five year old Jacob has been sentenced to life in prison with a chance at parole in fifty years, all thanks to gravity falls resident psychic Norman Babcock. Jacob's mother comes on. "If it wasn't for the medium summoning my son, giving him a voice. A voice he used against his father I would not have and authorizes would also not have looked deeper into this despicable man." "Mom, dad get in here now! Courtney yells. "Yea." Perry says. What is it dear? Sandra asks. Norman's in gravity falls Oregon. Courtney says with shock and excitement. "Oh thank the stars he's not dead." Sandra says relieved. "Wow the kid made it all the way out there." Perry comments. "We're going to go get him right?" Courtney asks. "Yes we leave in the car first thing tomorrow it's should take us two and a half days." Perry says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review I'm debating on whether or not I should continue this your opinion may sway me! 
> 
>  
> 
> PS still no beta reader.


	9. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to Olsulor11 for giving me such wonderful words of encouragement! There will be only three to four chapters left after this. 
> 
> I'm the co-founder of a small group on ao3 called the Sin Corps check out my profile for more information

Still in the van after the long and arduous battle. "Mabel your ok!" Dipper says relieved. 

Suddenly Norman feints right in front of everyone falling onto the floor without a word, giving it his all in the battle completely drained him. 

Dipper's eyesight go's blurry as he to feints from a great loss of blood. With the adrenaline pumping and his great concern his sister he had forgotten about severe wound on his shoulder. 

Shortly after the gang gets to the shack where Grenda and Wendy carry Dipper inside and down to Ford's lab quickly followed by Candy and Pacifica carrying Norman and Ford holding Mabel. Ford gently lays down Mabel then quickly swipes off junk off a table in his lab. 

"Lay Dipper on the table and put Norman in that chair." Ford orders and hastily hooks up Norman to a machine monitoring his vitals and to an IV. Ford may have six PhDs and he's damn lucky one of them is in medical science. So he moves to take care of Dipper which has the most pressing injury he cleans it as the others watch from a far not wanting to get in the way, applies a numbing cream, takes a needle and surgical thread and stitches Dipper's shoulder up and dresses it. 

With Dipper taken care of Ford go's to Mabel. "Honey you sure your alright?" Ford ask flashing a light in her eyes he sees her eyes are dull and slow to constrict. Before she recoils at sudden bright light in her face. "Uh huh I'm ok." Mabel says sullenly. 

"Are they going to be ok?" Wendy ask Ford in a worried tone. He breathes a sigh of relief. "Yea they just need to rest I'll have Dipper wear a sling when he wakes up." Ford says wiping the sweat off his brow. "Everyone should go home and rest up you all did a great job today." Ford announces. Grenda, Candy and Wendy say goodbyes. Mabel has barely any reaction and just nods. Wendy go's over to Dipper "That was quite a stunt you pulled, good luck little man." She says giving him a little peck on the forehead and then leaves. 

Pacifica looks at Mabel while holding her hand, her body language tells a story she has barely move, head's down eyes dull and glossed over her whole attitude has changed. "Ford there's something wrong with Mabel." Pacifica says in a pleading tone. "I've checked her vitals twice and she said she was ok, maybe the almost dying from a demonic entitie trying to drown her has taken its toll." Ford reasons. 

"Can I stay here with her? Pacifica asks. "I don't see why not, but Pacifica don't expect her to recover so soon, being taken from the precipice of death can have emotional and mental ramifications." Ford agrees and warns Pacifica out of ear shot of Mabel. Pacifica helps Mabel up to her bed in the attic. 

A few hours later Norman wakes and momentarily freaks out not knowing where he's at. "Calm down." Ford says from his desk chair on the other side of the room. "Where am I?" Norman says holding his head in discomfort. "In my lab you blacked out in the van, what do you remember?" Ford enlighteneds and asks. 

"Um things are a little fuzz... we were fighting the demon then it... Grandma!, Dipper!" Norman gets off the chair and makes his way to the center of the room where Dipper is laying on the table shirtless still knocked out. Norman doesn't know how to handle the death of his grandmother he always thought he'd have her, his grief is immense but Norman just bottles it up. Norman grazes his finger tips along the stitches. "Do you remember what you did after Dipper got hurt?" Ford asks curiously. 

"Yea I suppose your wondering ever since the witches curse incident i found out that I had the same abilities as my ancestor Agatha Panderghast." " Panderghast? But your last name is Babcock right?" Ford interrupts. "Yes but my mother's side is Panderghast and ever since then I slowly learned how to use my powers practicing in secret although I never let loose like that before or used my powers in conjunction with each other, I must have over exerted myself." Norman says as he shoots a pencil off the table with a very thin, small bolt of lightning. 

"Fascinating, you really did hold your own against one of the most fearsome creatures we had ever faced if it wasn't for you we would not have been able to seal it away. " Ford says intrigued and grateful. Unbeknownst to Norman and Ford Dipper is conscious and hears most what Norman says. 

Dipper pertends to wake up then he sits up griping his shoulder. "Ahh fuck! Dipper mutters out in mild pain. "Dipper your awake!" Norman says relieved. "Don't move or you'll rip the stitches, here." Ford warns handing Dipper a sling. "Come Dipper we should get you to our room." Norman suggest. "You go on ahead I'll be right up." Dipper says casually. "But Dipper your hurt." Norman counters. "My legs aren't broken, I'll be fine, go." Dipper says dismissively. Norman breaths a sigh of concern. "Ok fine." Norman leaves to go to his and Dipper's room. 

Once Norman leaves Dipper looks at Ford with an expression of utmost seriousness. "Grunkle Ford teach me more offensive magic I NEVER want to be just a human meat shield again I felt so useless, powerless." Dipper says angrily balling his fists up. "Dipper I already taught you all the spells I know, you know my knowledge on magic spells is limited to one's of protection, shields and seals." Ford says understanding his plight. 

"But the Hand Witch might be willing to teach you or know someone who will." Ford suggests. "That's a good suggestion thanks grunkle Ford night!" Dipper says leaving to go up to bed. "Night!" Ford quickly responds.

Dipper enters his room and his bed neatly made and pillow fluffed ready for his tired healing body. Norman is half a asleep on the floor. 

Dipper kneels down in front of Norman. "Norman did you mean what you said before?" Dipper asks intently. "About what me loving you yes I meant it. Norman says tiredly. "I love you too." Dipper says as he ever so gently plants a kiss on Norman's cheek then go's to his bed and knocks out again. 

Norman places his hand over his cheek where Dipper had kiss him he feels a radiating heat from it, that kiss was special it wasn't out of horny lust like the other times but instead out of love, caring and affection.

(The next day. Three days until Norman's family arrives.)

Grunkle Stan slowly opens the door to Dipper and Norman's room. "Hey Ford says you two should take it easy so I'm giving you the next two days off." Grunkle Stan says in his gruff manly voice. "Ok thanks." They both says from Dipper's bed just resting on top snuggling a little. Grunkle Stan then leaves. 

"Hey since we're both off how about that date? Dipper asks with a smile. "Yea!" Norman says enthusiastically giving Dipper a peck on the cheek. The two get ready and make their way to the living room where Grenda and Candy are back to check on Mabel. 

"Hi Grenda, Candy." Dipper says courteously. "How's your shoulder? Candy asks genuinely concerned. "It's been better, come Norman let's go shopping!" Dipper says as flamboyantly as possible without realizing it. Pacifica, Grenda, Candy all snicker and giggle at Dipper's new stereotypical gay lisp. 

Mabel however has little to no reaction. Norman goes to Mabel out of hearing range of Dipper who just went outside. "Yesterday night Dipper told me he loved me." Norman informs. The three girls erupted in loud chit chat amongst them selves while Mabel just says. "Ok..." so emotionless and blankly. 

Norman swears he could see a black vapor exit her mouth as she briefly spoke. "Huh maybe its residue from the demon." Norman thinks. Then leaves with Dipper to go out to the mall. 

The walk to the mall is long, hot and taxing. They enter through the sliding glass automated doors feeling the refreshing cold dry air conditioning against there skin as they hearing the light hum of the sparce costumers. "I'm starving let's get something to eat." Dipper says as his stomach growls audibly. They both go to the food court and grab a slice of pizza, Dipper pays for them both. They sit down eating pizza at a small two person table.

"Now everything and anything you want today is my treat." Dipper says after swallowing his last bite of pizza. "What!?! No I have money, ....from the gig I did a few days ago." Norman says embarrassed by the perceived connotation that he can't afford anything. "No no I wanted to buy you a new wardrobe, I need a few new clothes myself anyway." Dipper says with a smile most genuine. "Really? Thank you." Norman says astonished and grateful. 

Norman and Dipper go from store to store shopping mostly for Norman he trys to makes modest choices in price department for Dipper's sake. Leaving the second to last store. "I want to stop in hot topic before we leave." Dipper says to Norman carrying two big clothing bags, Dipper carrying a third with his good arm. "Ok." Norman says starting to get tired lugging the heavy bags around. Dipper quickly gets what he wanted a couple deep v-necks and a few butt flattering skinny jeans.

Dipper and Norman are standing in line when Dipper hears a familiar voice behind him. 

"Hey fag this your boyfriend?" A tall black haired man says. 

Dipper turns around mortified that word hit him like a truck just when he was finally starting to become comfortable with it. 

 

"Robbie!" Dipper says with his voice dripping loathing venom. 

"Sup fagot." Robbie casually insults. 

Dipper watched in slow motion as Robbie's lip form every syllable of that horrible word that ripped threw his heart, his soul all the way down to his very core. Dipper just wanted to cry. 

Norman sets down his bags and puts his hand on Robbie's shoulder Dipper sees Robbie go all stiff then Norman moves close to Robbie and whispers something in his ear. Robbie looks at Norman's eyes change from blue to a frightening glowing green. 

"Do you feel it right now?, I'm sending an electric current through your body causing all your muscles to lock up, I'm basically tasering you right now, I can easily send the current across your heart and kill you it would look like a heart attack so if you EVER say those words again I will send you to the other side." Norman threatens with an unsettling calmness.

Norman takes his hand off of Robbie he collapses to his knees breathing heavily. "Ok ok." Robbie says panting. Its not every day Norman had to instill the fear of death in some one, actually it was the first time, he much rather be liked then feared but this time was an exception. "Next!" The cashier called. Dipper and Norman turn around line is gone. "Sorry." Dipper says and quickly pay for his clothes.

Norman and Dipper leave the store leaving Robbie behind. "What did you do back there Norman?, Robbie looked like he shit himself." Dipper asks Norman while they are walking through the mall to go home. "Um let's just say he won't be saying that slur again like ever." Norman says blushing, he's always been modest and embarrassed of his powers, he very seldom used them unless while practicing them or in an extreme circumstance.

It is late in the evening when the two boys walk into the mystery shack. Norman drops his two heavy bags of clothes with a loud thud a little dust is kicked up into the air. Norman then lazily strolls of over to the couch and flops on the couch on his back. "I'm bushed." Norman says in an exhausted huff. Dipper shuffles his feet like a zombie to same couch and sits at Norman's feet. "Hey." Pacifica says from the arm chair. Neither boy had noticed her.

"Pacifica what are you still doing here?" Dipper asks in a confused tone. "I'm worried about Mabel she hasn't left her room since this morning and she doesn't want to see anyone." Pacifica explains in a frustrated tone, mainly because she doesn't know what to do.

"Do you think if I tried to talk to her it would help?" Dipper offered. "...no." Pacifica says with a deep sigh. 

"I guess just give it time." Norman suggest, leaning forward pulling Dipper on to him. Dipper is to tired to refuse so he just cuddles with Norman on the couch. They happily fall asleep in each others arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today I will post a my first original work (A Mercenary's Love) be sure to check it out :) and thanks for reading ^-^


	10. Your a wizard Dipper!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper and Norman have there first little miscommunication.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to point out any spelling mistakes :)

Slowly Dipper's eyes fluttered open, his head resting on Norman's chest, a soothing rhythm of his heartbeat plused in Dipper's right ear. The soft warmth of the boy underneath him envelopes him, it's so nice and cozy. Dipper doesn't try to get up off the couch or move, not wanting to wake Norman. He feels and realizes they are in a very compromising position on the living room couch. Dipper can feel Norman's morning wood poking at his stomach, he's also aware of his own member in the same predicament.

Anyone could walk in on them in this very embarrassing situation. 

Norman stirs awake and has the preasents of mind to quickly assess the situation and blushes a crimson hue to match Dipper's. They look into each other's eyes. 

Then they both hear foot steps in the next room coming towards them. They scurry to sit up at opposite ends of the couch quickly placing pillows over there crotches.

"Hey ghost boy, you feel up too working today I know I said two days off but the crowd really wants you." Grunkle Stan asks Norman still having not learned his name. "Yea sure I'm up for it, so maybe next time I can treat you." Norman says giving Dipper a look. 

"Shush! I can help too." Dipper says, throwing the pillow at Norman, embarrassed not wanting Stan to know about him and Norman. "No you better take it easy your arm still needs to heal, your on in a little bit." Grunkle Stan says and leaves. 

Norman goes into the bathroom to change into his costume.

"Look Norman I love you and all but I'm not ready for people to know about it yet especially Grunkle Stan he's kind of my manly father figure and I don't want to disappoint him, it's bad enough that he saw us cuddling in my bed, which I managed to explain away." Dipper says through the bathroom door. Norman let's Dipper's words sink in they are eerily reminisce of his own father Perry. How Norman was trying to hide who he is both his ability and sexuality for the sake of his farther to be less of an embarrassment. Norman exits with a frown. "...I understand when your ready your ready." Norman says with a sigh. 

"Norman are you ok please tell me what's wrong?" Dipper pleads he can sense he fucked up socially. "I'm not in the mood right now I have work to do." Norman says in a slightly frustrated tone.

"Well I have somewhere to be for most of the day can we please talk this out when I get back tonight?" Dipper says remembering he wanted to visit the Hand Witch today. "Fine I'll see you later then." Norman says feeling down in the dumps. His memories of his past start to creep back and the death of his grandmother begin to weigh on him. Norman goes off to do his show. 

Dipper is about to leave and set out for the Hand Witch's cave when a finely manicure hand grip his shoulder from behind. "Dipper shouldn't you be more concerned about Mabel?" Pacifica asks gently and respectfully. "Look I am worried but I know depression has it's highs and lows, I'm just glad she didn't die." Dipper says and walks off. 

Dipper walks the long journey through the trees over the river and up a steep mountain arriving at the entrance to her cave. "Hello!" Dipper loudly says into the grotto echoing a few times. "Oh Dipper it's been awhile due come in." The Hand Witch says in her old lady voice appearing from the darkness of her caverness home.

"Um I wanted to ask you a favor." Dipper says stumbling over a rock in the darkness. "Oh how rude of me." She says then claps twice. Then suddenly mystical orbs that line the walls glow bright. Reveling a more or less modern interior carpet, couch other light furnishings kitchen ect..

"What is it dear?" She asks. Dipper gets on his hands and knees and begs. "Will you please teach me offensive magic. I never want to loose the ones I love, I need to be able to defend and protect them." Dipper looks up with tears streaming down his cheeks from the emotional confession. "I never want to be a human meat shield again i felt so powerless and pathetic." Dipper continues pulling his shirt collar to the side showing his almost healed stitches.

"Hmmm." She mulls it over. " Well with you not being a complete beginner and with such righteous cause I will have to say no." She says an utmost serious tone.

"What?!" Dipper interrupts. 

"You didn't let me finish, but because your not a novice I will give you this book, the use of my magical training dojo and this piece of advice, there is no strictly offensive or defensive magic spells it's all in how you use them." She says handing him a thick, dusty, leather bound book. Dipper swipes off the dust revealing the the title of the book Magika no Perceptio.

"What is this?" Dipper asks. 

"Its a spell book on perception magic for example. IN IGNE!" She casts. All of a sudden Dipper's arm is on fire. "Oh shit!" He freaks out smacking the flames on his arm trying to put them out dropping the book in the process.

"Calm down perception magic remember." She reminds. "Oh right." he picks up the book off the ground and just looks at his arm on fire. 

"So I see it but it's not actually there?" Dipper asks. "Yup now I recommend you only try to learn at most intermediate level spells which are designated by a 2 at the top of the page under vision, sound, smell, and taste categories. Touch however is level 3." She says. 

"Ok." Dipper flips to the back of the book where level 5 pain/torture spells are. "Wow I didn't think this type of magic could be used this way." Dipper mentions. 

"Level 5 are for masters only even I only know a couple and trying to use a spell above your skill level can be dangerous and detrimental to your health and I did say it was all in how you use them my boy." She warns and shows him to the dojo a large white room with a mirror taking up the whole back wall.

"Now pick a spell and learn it by saying it over and over until it works you will know when it works because your casting them on yourself. You know like hearing thunder seeing a giant monster ect... good luck." She leaves. 

Dipper sits down on the floor of the dojo and starts to flip through the level 2 spells. It takes him a few minutes but he eventually finds one under vision. "Internatus Arafa: Makes the castor appear to others to grow twice his/her size in proportion to there body." He reads out loud to himself. 

"Internatus Arafa!" He yells but nothing happens. "Internatus Arafa!" He says with more vigor but still nothing. He continues to try and try saying it to himself in the mirror. 

"Internatus Arafa!!! He screams getting mad and frustrated and still no change. "Oh come on." Dipper says impatiently.

Minutes quickly turn into hours Dipper is losing his voice. He takes a deep breath and remembers why he's even doing this in the first place. He thinks back to when he saved Norman from the tentacle that would have surely killed him if it would have hit him in the head and Mabel nearly dying and he yells in a tired raspy voice. "Internatus Arafa!" And.... nothing happens.

The Hand Witch enters. "It's almost night you are welcome to come back tomorrow." She informs. "Ok one last try." Dipper replies.

With Dipper's will power fading as well as his voice he sit down crosses his legs closes his eyes and gathers his thoughts he again thinks back to why he's doing this. This time he goes even father back and remembers when he pushed Norman out the way of the flying stones that Jacob the child spirit was whipping around. Dipper opens his eyes and utters the word one more time with his hoarse voice. Internatus Arafa. All of a sudden he sees himself looming over the Hand Witch in the mirror. 

"Well done my boy." She says impressed. "I did it I actually did it whew! Thanks." Dipper says in victorious relief. 

"Now now you best be going." She says , giving shooing motion. "Ok ok thanks again I'll be back first thing tomorrow." Dipper says gratefully. 

"Can I take the book home?, I'll bring it back. Dipper inquires on his way out. "Sure I don't see why not." The Hand Witch says, giving an indifferent shrug.

"Thanks bye." Dipper says, waving. "Bye." She replies. 

Dipper leaves he walks through the forest illuminated by the rising moon's light. The air is crisp and cool it's permeated by the light hum of the forest critters both big and small, mythical and not. Hearing the crunch of the dried leaves and twigs under his feet as he walks deep in thought thinking about what he's going to say to Norman when he gets back. 

Dipper gets back to the shack and carefully opens the door and successfully doing so with out it squeaking or creaking. He walks in and gingerly tip toes passed a sleeping Pacifica on the couch she hasn't left since Mabel's near death experience. She was always there for her girlfriend. Dipper was happy that Mabel had such a caring, loving and concerned partner.

Dipper enters his room it's dark and quit. 

"Norman you still awake?" Dipper whispers quietly. "Yeah I'm up." Norman says ,from resting on his sleeping bag on the floor.

"Sorry I'm back so late, do you mind if I plug in the night light for now? Dipper asks. His voice still hoarse and raspy. "It's ok and no I don't mind." Norman answers plainly. Dipper plugs in the night light giving him barely enough light to see stuff scattered across the floor.

"Is that what you were doing all day, reading?" Norman asks, seeing a feint outline of the book in Dipper's hand. "No I was learning magic." Dipper says almost defensively.

"Oh so that's a magic spell book but why are the back few pages glowing? Norman says, squinting at the book. "Glowing? It's not glowing." Dipper attest.

"Let me see it." Norman says, holding out his hand. "Ok." Dipper says intrigued, Handing the book over.

Norman quickly flips to the ture back of the book three glowing pages. "See!" Norman says, pointing to the page. "No I don't but maybe that's the point... That sly Witch." Dipper says realizing.

"She must have put a visual spell on the book so I can't see it, I guess you can see it because of your ability." Dipper explains. "Why would she do that?" Norman asks. 

Dipper remembers her saying "If you try to use a spell above your skill level it can be dangerous and detrimental to your health." 

"Umm can you tell me what it says on the pages please?" Dipper asks avoiding Norman's question. "Well there's a 6 at the top and it says forbidden time perception magic, Dipper it says it's forbidden." Norman stops reading out of caution for Dipper.

"Ok ok just please can you just tell me the names of the spells?" Dipper begs. "Dipper." Norman says in responsible tone. "Please." Dipper says, giving him puppy dog eye. "Fine." Norman caves. 

"It says Tardus Tempore." Norman reads. "And the next one! Dipper says excitedly. "Jeez hold on it says Velocius Tempus., Huh I can't read the last one."

"That's plenty thanks so much." Dipper starts to snuggle with Norman laying next to him on the floor. Dipper begins to draw circles on Norman's chest through his new pajamas. "Now this morning what did I do to upset you?" Dipper asks, trying to stay on good terms. 

"Looking back on it it's kinda stupid." Norman says blushing a bit embarrassed by it and by Dipper trying to be intimate. "Oh come on." Dipper says, nuzzling Norman's neck. 

"The way you talked about Stan reminded me of my own father ok." Norman says honestly. "I'm sorry Norman is there any way I could make it up to you?" Dipper asks sensually, his hand rubbing Norman's inner thigh through his new pajamas bottoms. 

Both boys haven't had any type of release in a few days and when your a teenage boy that's like forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to leave a comment or review and a kudos if I'm Worthy your opinion is highly valued !!! Btw I will be continuing where this chapter leaves off I just wanted to post this first then I'll get my smut writing juices flowing...that sounded a lot less dirty in my head... Anyway it should be up in the next couple days.


	11. Your a wizard Dipper ! Continuation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pure Sexy dirty underage sweaty smut !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just felt like doing this part separate. 
> 
> I'm so sorry for this being so late life things happened I got a roommate! And my brother and sister birthday was on the 31st and I'm a last minute shopper. And my childhood cat died on the 9th she was 12 T^T Again sorry for my tardiness also Only one massive chapterss left! Oh noes. Life's been such a shitstorm lately...

"The way you talked about Stan reminded me of my own father ok." Norman says honestly. "I'm sorry Norman is there any way I could make it up to you?" Dipper asks sensually, his hand rubbing Norman's inner thigh through his new pajamas bottoms.

Both boys haven't had any type of release in a few days and when your a teenage boy that's like forever. Even so for Dipper to be the first to initiate intimacy just shows his growing acceptance and confidence. 

Dipper's hand inches up Norman's inner thigh closer and closer to his balls as he gives Norman pecking like kisses on the cheek.

"Well a I got something in mind." Norman says, quickly pitching a tent in his pajamas bottoms. Norman gives a little thrust to draw Dipper's attention in the poorly lit room. "Oh let me guess." Dipper says, grabbing hold of Norman's tent gently twisting it like a door knob. 

Norman let's out a soft whine at Dipper's touch. "We need a safe word this time?" Norman asks, his breath hitching. "Hmm no... But maybe next time I kinda like it before." Dipper says with a Cheshire like naughty grin.

Now horny himself Dipper moves between Norman's legs and grabs his waist band pulling them down. Norman lifts his butt off the ground slightly so Dipper can pull his pj bottoms down to about mid thigh revealing Norman's new ghost print undies. Norman is happy that the room is probably dark enough so Dipper can't see him blushing profusely. Norman is embarrassed due to being so exposed but more so because of the childish glow in the dark ghost on his underwear. 

"That's cute I like them." Dipper says commenting on his underwear. "Thanks." Norman says, putting his hands behind his head.

Dipper pushes up Norman's shirt and starts to tease Norman kissing and nipping the skin around his navel. Norman squirms and writhes at the sensation. "Stop it that tickles." Norman says not being able to take much more. Dipper stops and takes a moment to look at Norman. "Looks like you've finally put some meet on your bones." Dipper remarks, pulling down Norman's undies.

"Can't even see your hip bones anymore." Dipper comments, before taking Norman's engorged cock in his mouth. Norman moves his hand to his mouth, biting the knuckle in an attempt to stifle moans of pleasure.

Dipper take his time getting very familiar with Norman's member, enjoying it, analyzing it, appreciating it. Taking long licks up and down, experimenting with it, fully immersed with experiencing his first dick while not being blind folded and face fucked.

Norman is writhing, biting his knuckle in an attempt to muffle loud moans of pleasure. A tightening in Norman's ball's is mounting, like a snake coiling itself. 

Dipper takes a brief moment to spit on his index and middle fingers. "Let me know if I should stop, I read about this in a book." Dipper says, slowly inserting his index finger pass Norman's tight pink ring of muscle. All Norman could do was nod in response.

Suddenly Dipper takes all of Norman in, deepthroating him while massaging the small bulb inside him. He buries his nose into Norman's little puff of pubs, inhaling the sweaty hormone laced scent of his lover.

When Norman's head hits against the back of Dipper's throat, the viper unwinds itself in his sac and strikes a mighty blow. The sudden shot bounces off the back and down Dipper's throat.

Norman's whole body convulsives in orgasm every muscle in his body tenses up from his toes curling and contorting to his shoulders, after what seems like minutes in intense bliss he relaxes completely but he can barely move.

Dipper sits back and takes a moment to relish the salty aftertaste, his member is rock hard, dripping and needy. "Ah can I eat you out and fuck you? Dipper asks embarrassed. "Sure." Norman mumbles out, Not wanting to be a selfish lover 

Both working up a sweat they disrobe then Norman slowly turns over onto his stomach, he puts his forearms underneath his chin, gets on his knees rising up his booty and presents his slightly loosen hole to Dipper. Dipper spreads Norman's butt cheeks to gain better access to his quivering pink hole.

"I'm a virgin. Norman says, making it clear it's his first time doing anal. "That's ok me too." Dipper says reassuringly. 

Dipper licks and laps at Norman's entrance, every so often trying to ease his tongue in until his tongue is darting in and out with no resistance.The moans from his lover are music to his ears. Dipper deems his hole is ready for his thick meat. "Ok I'm going in." Dipper says, lining up his already peeled back head. "Ok." Norman says in anticipation. 

Dipper nudges the tip of his dick against his entrance prodding, testing the waters. "Quit teasing me and fuck me!" Norman says, actually wanting it more than he let on. "Alright." Dipper says, pushing himself into the other. Norman let's out a gasp of satisfaction, with what little energy Norman has left he starts to lean back on every thrust. Soon Dipper quicken's the pace, the sound of skin slapping skin echoes in the room. Dipper's balls even start to slap against Norman's, however this is not painful as one would imagine but the new erotic sensation just adds to the whole experience.

Beads of sweat from all over there bodies as Dipper nears his climax and Norman his second. Both tiring Dipper gives one last thrust hitting Norman sweet spot sending them both over the edge Dipper pulls out and admires Norman's creampie before they both collapse on the floor exhausted falling asleep almost immediately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this has made you all hot and bothered :) 
> 
> also I will be making this into my first ever series! Which I will post shortly after the 12th and final chapter of Part one of we are all running away from something.


	12. Crescendo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The epic conclusion! Everything comes to ahead Dipper and Norman will face what they have runaway from! There is a lot going on in this chapter just a heads up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all my readers for your support!

One day until Norman's family arrives.

The two wake from there sex induced slumber butt ass naked on the floor. Norman sits up and looks at the clock on the nightstand. "Ten o'clock damnit I'm going to be late for the 10:30 act." Norman groggily mumbles out. "Better take a quick shower." Dipper comments, sitting up himself. 

"Ok babe." Norman replies, getting to his feet. "Break a leg." Dipper quips, giving Norman a light slap on his butt. 

"Hey!" Norman squeaks out in surprised. "Don't leave with out giving me a kiss. Dipper says, giving puppy dog eyes. 

Norman turns around, bends over arching his back, cupping Dipper's cheeks quickly planting a big kiss on to his soft lips. "Got to go." Norman says. "Ok I love you see you tonight." Dipper replies. "Ok." Norman responds, leave out the door. 

He takes a quick shower just enough to wash off the distinct smell of sex off of him. Barely making to his little stage with one minute before the show starts. 

The audience hums with an unusual chatter most of them are commenting on Norman's disheveled appearance, shirt buttons off set, different coloured socks ect..

Dipper finally gets up from going back to sleep. He cracks his sore back and stiff neck. "Man sleeping on the floor is a fucking nightmare he's sleeping in my bed from now on." Dipper thinks, slowly leaving to take a shower himself, gripping his back in pain. After that he quickly gets a bite to eat and checks on Norman to see his performance is in full swing, which brings a smile to his face and then he's sets off to do more magical training, throwing a book bag onto his shoulder.

Along Dipper's trek to the hand witch's cave he keeps muttering the two forbidden time spells to himself. "tardus tempore, velocius tempus, tardus tempore, velocius tempus, tardus tempore, velocius tempus." Over and over until he arrives at his destination quickly greeting the hand witch and go's straight to work in the privacy of the dojo try to learn and cast the Forbidden time perception spells tardus tempore and velocius tempus.

Hours go by Dipper's attempts to learn the extremely advance time spells have done a number to him, even just trying to learn the spells have put a significant strain on his body let alone actually casting them which he's hasn't been able to do. 

He's starts to bleed from everywhere nose, ears, eyes. His voice is hoarse and raspy, he coughs into his hand to find blood splattered upon it. He looks at his watch. "Shit she'll be here any minute to ask me to leave I can't let her find out that I've been trying to learn a forbidden spell!" Dipper thinks in a panic.

The hand witch rounds the corner and open up the door to the dojo and sees a sitting cross legged, shirtless Dipper yelling "Contritio Cataracta." She recognizes it as a level 2 auditory spell that makes you hear the sound of a crashing waterfall, great for meditation. "I'm sorry but time to go." She declares, putting her old boney hand on his shoulder. 

"Ok thanks again, I'll be back first thing tomorrow morning if you don't mind." Dipper asks, not trying to garner anymore attention then normal. "Not at all my boy now go home and get some rest." She says sending him off. 

Once at the shack Dipper go's to the Landry room and throws his blood stained shirt from his backpack into the washer. "Phew! That was close." Dipper states, breathing a heavy sigh of relief. 

After that he enters his room he strips off his pants and plops down onto his bed. "Hey Norman I want you to sleep in my bed from now on, I don't want you sleeping on the floor anymore it sucks." Dipper commands, in his raspy voice as his eyelids growing more heavy by the second. "Ok I'm not going to complain." Norman slurs out, half asleep himself. They snuggle and cuddle and fall asleep in each others arms 

The day Norman family arrives!

Norman's alarm clock go's off, his eyes go wide open, he hits the silence button with great speed and stunning accuracy in an attempt to not wake Dipper who is sleeping next to him, he carefully gets out of bed succeeding in letting his love sleep in. Norman throws on clothes, brushes his teeth and go's down stairs for breakfast. 

Norman is eating breakfast when Dipper walks in. "You know you didn't have to let me sleep in..." Dipper takes pause to see if anyone else is in ear shot, all clear. "I like the thought of waking up next to you in bed. Anyway im off to train with the hand witch." Dipper admits, with a slight blush to his cheeks. Dipper grabs a piece of toast and heads back out the kitchen. Norman just watches him leave. He's in shock that Dipper would say something so romantic and sweet. It makes Norman's heart swell with happiness and joy, putting a smile on his face.

The beginning to Norman's day couldn't be better. It's a bright sunny day, the sun is high in sky not a cloud in sight, a light breeze flaps the cape of Norman's outfit. He's in the middle of a performance and that's all it is, no ghost's needed help for the time being or at least none were around, putting him in the best mood he's been in awhile. 

Norman's eyes gaze over his audience, he sees three all to familiar faces much to his horror. With his anxiety spiking and panic ensuing Norman cuts his performance short and abruptly leaves the little stage he was on and ducks inside the shack. Perry, Sandra and Courtney follow after Norman.

"What the fuck are they doing here? Did they see me?" Norman questions aloud at first then to himself. Norman hears the screen door slam shut, he turns around to see his family, his mother is the first to speak. "Norman honey your ok." Sandra says in a gentle tone. "Go away, leave me alone!" Norman yells, emotionally charged.

Norman wants nothing to do with this situation. He just wants to escape, hide something so Norman turns his back and twists the nearest doorknob and locks himself into a broom closet. Norman curls himself up into the fetal position, knees to his chest, arms wrapped around his shin's, head down weeping. Courtney and Sandra plead with him through the door Perry just holds off a waits in silence.

Meanwhile Ford is busy taking Mabel her lunch. He softly knocks on the attic door before entering. "Hey pumpkin how are you feeling? I brought you some lunch." Grunkle Ford says in a concern and caring tone. Mabel sits up looking at Ford with cold, lifeless eyes, she smacks the tray out out Ford's hands. The sound of shattering glass rings in Ford's big ears. The shadow underneath the bed attacks Ford throwing him against the wall.

Dazed he watches Mabel fly up through the ceiling. He wouldn't believed it if it wasn't for the hole in the roof still being there.

A large deep dark foreboding ominous cloud manifests blocking out the sun casting the town and near by forest in an evil eerie twilight.

Mabel's eyes glow red as she rises into the air. A swirling black miasmamic mist spews forth from her mouth enveloping her. It reeks of the stench of death, decay and rot. Every shadow she can see is under her command. She causes untold amounts of destruction to the near by area. Nothing but flames and rumble are left in her wake although the shack still has the bubble of protection from when bill was around so it is untouched. 

Meanwhile back with Dipper. Magical alarms start to go off at the hand witch's cave. He leaves the dojo and creeps through the cave to see what all the commotion is about. He watches her as she waves her hand and four magical screens appear one has the leader of the manotars, the next has king Jeff. Then the multi-bear and then the head unicorn. 

"Hello Hand Witch this is urgent so I'll get straight to the point, a Bill Cipher level demon has been detected and is reeking havoc and threatens us all so I've inacted (The Great five Territories defense Claus) from the, The Great Five Territories treaty." 

Jeff takes a moment to clear his throat. "Which states if gravity falls is under attack it is the responsibility of the five territories to defend and eliminate the threat. That means you the hand witch, the multi-bear, the manotars warriors, my military and the unicorns.

"Ah I see you will have my magical aid. What's the situation currently?" The hand witch asks, gear's turning in her head she decideds to get a little more info on the threat so she pops open yet another screen that shows Mabel floating in the air destroying and killing people ruthlessly. "That's Mabel!" Dipper shouts, from behind the corner he was eavesdropping from.

"My manly warriors are already at the front line waiting for the order to attack." The leader of the manotars states. "I'm also on the front lines." The multi-bear informs. 

"The unicorns are currently on route." Head of the unicorns updates. "I will need some time to gather my military forces but we will be there shortly. King Jeff elaborates. 

"Wait you can't attack her she's my sister!" Dipper pleads, in shock. "We are just following the treaty you helped us make Dipper." The hand witch reminds.

"But please I can figure something out." Dipper says begging tears start to well up in his eyes. " Look Dipper." King Jeff says solemly.

"You can have until my army reaches the front lines then we will launch a full scale assault even if it is against your sister, I'm sorry Dipper that's the best we can do my hands are tied." King Jeff says apologetically.

"Ah! Shit what I'm I going to do Mabel is possessed by a demon, I got to see Ford he'll have a solution, Hand Witch can you fly or teleport me to the shack." Dipper asks hastily. Sure enough with a few latin words they are teleported to the shack. Mabel's in the sky above them they hurry to the front door of the shack seeking refuge from the demons wrath. "Ford! What the hell's going on." Dipper screams running down to Ford's lab. 

"Damn it all Pacifica you were right. Dipper! Mabel's body and mind has been taken over by the shadow demon." Ford says in immense frustration. "Yea I figured something like that. What's the plan too save Mabel." Dipper asks with a tone of hope in his voice.

Ford throws a small machine against the wall breaking it into many pieces. "No! No! No! Damnit damnit damnit. I got nothing Dipper nothing that won't also gravely hurt Mabel in the process and I can't do that." Ford states having no options. "Well we have to do something the five great territories are about to wage all out literal war against her and KILL her!" Dipper informs, frantically waving his arms around. 

"Dipper you don't think I know that, any gadget i have that would work against her would also probably KILL her!" Ford yells making the situation very clear. "We are running out of time, maybe Norman can help." Dipper says running up the stairs.

Sandra and Courtney have managed to coax Norman out of the broom closet and are trying to talk civilly in the living room. Perry, Sandra and Courtney are sitting on the couch adjacent to the recliner which Norman is sitting in. Norman feels sick, with a twisting ball of anxiety in his gut. 

When Stan walks in. 

"Please come back to Massachusetts with us." Sandra pleads. "Hey now he's my employee and he's under contract." Stan buts in.

"Well technically he's a minor which makes your contract null and void." Courtney counters. "That doesn't matter Courtney this is my home now I have a b... friends here I don't want to leave." Norman minds his tongue in front of Stan for Dipper.

"Just leave I don't want you here!" Norman yells feeling so uncomfortable and emotional. "What would your grandmother think of this! Perry yells back. 

"You fucking asshole she dead!" Norman screams, starting to cry. "Of course she's dead she's been gone for years." Perry says back in the heat of the moment.

"No... you don't understand you idiot she's dead for me she was killed protecting me!" Norman explains, tears streaming down his face.

Dipper peers in the door way for the living room over hearing the discussion getting more heated. Dipper watches Perry get up off the couch in a huff and grabs Norman by the wrist. "Your coming back with us and thats final!" Perry yells in his commanding fatherly tone. 

A fire was lit in Dipper's stomach the second Perry layed a hand on Norman. Dipper goes from the door up to Perry and without hesitation punches Perry as hard as he can right under his jaw line catching him off balance. Perry fall to the floor. "If you ever lay a hand on my BOYFRIEND again I will END YOU! Internatus Arafa!" Dipper yells and casts.

Norman eyes go wide he can't believe what he's seeing and hearing, everyone is shocked.

To Stan, Norman, Courtney, Sandra and Perry. Dipper appears to double in size. Dipper's head almost touches the ceiling. Towering over Perry to make his promise extra clear. "I just want my son back." Perry pleads, tears welling in his eyes. 

"Dad I..." Norman gets cut off by a large crashing sound a massive black shadow tentacle has just smashed through the shack. Norman's emotions are at a all time high

"Everyone down to my lab, the shield has been compromised, Mabel's gotten through!" Ford says out of breath from the door way.

"Shit Norman please help me save Mabel!" Dipper asks. "Wait what's going on?" Norman asks not aware of the situation. 

"Mabel she's been possessed by the demon from the arcade! And the five great territories are going to launch a full scale attack against her and kill her, Norman please." Dipper quickly explains and begs. 'Ford take care of my family, go with him Mom, Dad, Courtney." Norman commands. Ford gives a reassuring nod in response.

"But" Courtney says. "No buts I said GO!" Norman yells as beams of wood and pieces of ceiling start to fall among other debris. 

With that Dipper and Norman go outside to confront Mabel to find Pacifica already out side trying to talk her down to no effect. 

"That's not Mabel anymore guys." Pacifica warns. Shadows spring from the tree line whipping at and hitting the three teens send them flying back, Dipper is slammed against a tree, Norman slids across the ground next him and Pacifica fly's into the totem pole in the front yard. All three grunt in pain, looking up at Mabel, the storm behind her is intensifying. "This is all my fault, if I hadn't used the spot light gun while they were together, they would not have fused into this monstrosity!" Pacifica yells over the wind and rain. Her voice filled with guilt and regret.

"Don't blame yourself Pacifica, we'll take care of this, find a place to take cover." Dipper says, helping Norman to his feet. "Stand back Dipper." Norman warns.

A deep green cloud materializes around Norman, sparks coursing through it. The thick, dense mist swirls around him. His eyes turn from a beautiful blue to a unsettlingly supernatural glowing green.

He remembers all the fun times he had with his grandmother and how she was always there for him. He knows she wouldn't want him to take revenge however justice on the other hand was a different story. Not to mention seeing his father for the first time in a couple months has him more emotionally charged then ever before! Norman levitates into the air to confront Mabel high in the sky. Suddenly a shadow tentacle smacks him back. He trys to counter attack sending a lighting bolts towards Mabel but she quickly drives into the pitch black cloud above her.

She only emerges from the cloud to use her umbrakinesis, her speed is unlike anything they had face before plus literal teleportation. The shadow demon has gotten use to this new form and is able to use it to its full potential and abilities with ease now. Norman is losing he's getting worn down taking hit after hit, trying to land shots just for her to dodge with her incredible speed. The fight moves closer to the ground and Norman is able to briefly distract her by use his telekinesis to throw a fallen tree at her giving the one shot to land a blow all battle. His bolt hits Mabel in the arm charing her flesh. Dipper speaks up from analyzing the fight and trying to come up with a plan from the sidelines.

"Norman be careful that's still Mabel's physical body. Dipper yells in protest. "How the hell I'm I suppose to beat her if I can't touch her physically, wait a minute. Dipper catch me!" Norman yells to Dipper. 

Suddenly Norman astroprojects himself leaving his corporal body to fall from the air. His spirit form lunges at Mabel phasing through her forcibly dragging the demon out of her causing Mabel's body to fall as well luckily Pacifica is there to catch her.

Just then as if on que war horns sound. The thunderous rumbling of 50 manotars stampeding into battle shakes the ground followed by the clanging of the multi-bear in his hand forged suite of armor made by the best gnome blacksmiths. They attack the demon in its new freed from, it's true from. There weapons and fists have little to no effect on the ghostly body of the demon. 

Tired of there pitiful attacks the demon lashes out with its full unbridled wrath and rage. A tsunami of shadows crashes down upon the manotars and multi-bear severely injuring most of the manotars and incapacitating the multi-bear. Only the manliest of the manotars get up to attempt a second assault, just to be sent flying back with a swipe of its shadow tentacle. 

The hand witch fly's on to the battlefield and begins to heal the injured with her magic while reinforcements enter the fray. Gnome warrior's, archer's and spearmen ride into battle on the unicorns, the earth trembles underneath the hooves of the unicorns that are in perfect battle formation surrounding the fearsome demon. KingJeff's lungs heave into his curly battle horn queuing his mage's to buff his unicorn mounted forces.

The gnomes and unicorns begin there coordinated assault working together like a well oiled machine. There are much fewer immediate casualties due to the strategies and tactics of the finely tuned army.

Dipper and Pacifica look on cradling there lovers bodies, watching the ensuing battle. "There not doing any damage." Dipper yells to Pacifica. "Yea but look they are wearing it down, its getting tired." Pacifica yells back, noticing the shadow demon's movements are getting sluggish if only slightly.

Norman's eyes flutter open, he is back in his body. Astroprojecting makes his entire body sore and just completely wipes him out. "Damn I hate that ability." Norman states, wincing in pain. Norman trys to move to get up from Dipper's arms but unable to he is completely drained. "Just take it easy, the gnomes are keeping the demon busy for now." Dipper orders in a soft caring tone.

Perry leaves the shack's basement though the strom door. He stomps on the wet, soggy ground with each step he takes toward Dipper and Norman gusts of wind whipping at his face. "I have a message from Ford, the angels are on there way E.T.A. ten minutes." Perry informs. 

Finally the demon has whiped out the last of the gnome and unicorn forces. The hand witch has her hands... well full. The demon decides to go after Norman and Dipper, they are like lambs to the slaughter. Powerless and defenseless the two brace for impact from the demon's slash. They see it coming and close there eyes hudling together on the ground in fear. 

They open there eyes, they are fine? Norman see's Perry standing in front of them. Norman can see a faint image of his grandmother in the same pose as he drops to his knees and doubles over in pain Perry took the full force of the demon's mighty blow leaving a gapping wound across his chest.

Norman loses it, he taps into a reservoir of strength, power, energy he didn't even know he had. This state is far beyond what Aggie could do even after 300 years of festering anger. Norman summons a giant lighting bolt from the dark cloud above almost hitting the demon even though it still managed to dodge the concussive blast from just striking near it dazed the shadow demon.

"I have too atleast try this is the best chance we have." Dipper reasons to himself. "Tardus Tempore, Velocius Tempus! Dipper screams, casting the spells with all his might and will power. Dipper blacks out but the spells are successfully cast, Norman feel strange everything thing around him begins to slow down, very quickly Norman starts to gain the upper hand. The demon can't react quick enough, all of Norman's movements are just blurs to the shadow demon.

Candy, Grenda and Wendy arrive on the scene as Ford hobbles out from the remains of the with four gun slung around his back. Pacifica drags Mabel behind a wall in an attempt to offer some protection to her body leaving her with a kiss on the forehead. Ford hands the guns to his four angels. 

"What are these?" Candy quickly inquires. "Photonic rifles." Ford answers, taking cover. 

"Sweet!" Wendy comments. "Let's take this thing down! Grenda yells in her deep voice. 

"For Mabel!" Pacifica screams, firing at the demon. 

"FOR MABEL!!!" The other three yell in unison.

The shadow demon is being overwhelmed but it's still to fast for the angels however when Norman force lightnings it in the heat of battle it's paralyzed giving the four Ford's Angels time to line up the final shot! 

All four Angels pull the triggers at the same time blowing the shadow demon away into nothingness.

The battle is over but it's taken a severe toll on everyone. Dipper wakes up several hours later in Wendy's house that was made into a makeshift infirmary. The hand witch sits next to him. Dipper notes that she has a sad look on her old face. Even with her immense magical skill she could not save everyone. Even if the death toll was under ten out of hundreds it still weighs heavy on her. She want to scold him for almost dying because he used not one but two forbidden spell but she decides now isn't time.

Dipper looks over to his left and right and across from him and sees Mabel, Perry and Norman all layed up in bed as well. "I'm so glad your ok! Norman says , relieved from across the small room. Norman has only been a wake for about 30 minutes more than Dipper. Norman! Your ok? Did we win? Mabel, your dad are they ok?" Dipper asks firing off question after question.

"Yes we destroyed the demon, my dad will live although he will have a big scar across his chest and Mabel...well she's in a coma but I haven't seen her spirit around so it's definitely still in there." Norman informs, trying to look on the bright side. "I'll be fine your mom digs scars." Perry comments, gaining consciousness. 

"Dad!" Norman says in surprised, getting up off the bed and limping over to him. Norman now knowing his father's will is good intention, he hugs him around the neck trying to avoid the chest area. 

AND FIN 

If I left any loose ends please let me know!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the finally story wise for part 1 however This will be continued in my first ever series! 
> 
> Ps. I might do one more smut chapter related to the story but not important to it.


	13. Chapter 13

"Ford." "Grunkle Ford." Norman and Dipper call out respectfully. The two wonder though his dimly lit lab. Norman finally has time for Ford's physical and Dipper just wants to tag along. Ford's lab is much more expansive since they remodeled the portal room. Finally coming across a door with light coming from the bottom they hear sounds of pain. 

"That sounds like Ford he must be hurt!" Dipper says in concern, busting through the door with Norman right behind him.

What they see is indeed a sight to behold, Ford is butt ass naked strapped into a machine in an X pose with his arms and legs held in place by metal claps. The machine's robotic tentacles are stimulating all of his androgynous areas ears, neck, nipples and navel. A dildo attached to the device is continuously thrusting in and out of him while a flesh light like device is pumping his engorged cock. 

"Ah! Get out!" Ford yells, in embarrassment and shock from the interruption. "...No." Norman replies, with a fiendish grin and tightening jeans. 

"Norman?" Dipper says, in a questioning tone unable to take his eyes off his grunkle. "You said you wonder what it was like blowing him right well now's your chance." Norman mentions, going over to the control panel of the machine. "Both of you ge....mgh" "Activating ball gag." The computer announces, Norman quickly learning how to operate it.

"Boy anus disengaged." The computer says, moving the flesh light away from Ford's dripping appendage. Dipper can't believe this is happening, he's literally living out one of his fantasies. He sucks in Ford's bulbus head, Ford watches powerlessly. 

Norman comes over to Dipper and purrs in his ear. "Let's have a naughty three way with your grunkle." He says sensually. Dipper's dick strains against his underwear. 

Horniness, hormones and a teenage sex drive along with Ford at their mercy, creates a very intense, hot and heavy atmosphere in Ford's secret sex dungeon. 

Really it's just one room but it has all the equipment as seedy B.D.S.M. slave dungeon would have.

"Yes." Dipper answers muffled, still blowing his grunkle.

"Judging by the assortment of whips you have here, I'm guessing you like to be punished." Norman comments, looking at the variety of whips up on the wall. 

Norman picks one up, it's a long and flexible stick with a leather pad at the end. He walks over to the other two smacking it against his hand on the way over as naughty thoughts race through his mind, he decides to explore his more dominant side. 

Norman gives Dipper a quick swat on his butt more so playfully. "Close off now, so Ford you've been a naughty, dirty old man and you need to be punished." Norman orders then teases Ford. "Um Norman?" Dipper questions, just standing there naked, his needy cock twitching. 

"Ah right rules ok listen up I will only say this once, you will address me as master, you will not speak unless spoken to, you will do as I say, you may not touch your self unless I say so, any deviations from these rules will result in punishment. Oh and the safe word is apple. Got it?" Norman says laying down the law. 

"Yes." Dipper replies. 

"Yes what?" Norman says raising the whip. 

"Yes Master." Dipper corrects 

"Good you may go back to sucking." 

Norman then takes his own clothes off and hits a few buttons on the control panel rotating Ford allowing better access to the man's ass, he then smacks Ford leaving a nice red mark.

Ford's eyes roll back into his head, this is a dream come true two young boys at once, he is in painful bliss. Norman processed to give hard smacks on both butt cheeks. "Cum in your nephew's mouth, I think he's waited long enough, Dipper drink all of your dirty grunkle's cum. Norman commands. 

"M-master nothing is coming."

"Oh I'll fix that." Norman replies, giving Ford two quick slaps to his balls from behind with his whip.

Ford unloads all of his seed in ten mighty spurts into and down Dipper's mouth and throat. Ford's member deflates after such a agonizing climax. 

Ford gets Norman's attention with a muffled but still recognizable "Master." 

"Yes what is it?" Norman inquires, going over to the control panel.

"Ball gag disengaged." 

'Master if may make a suggestion there's a shot option use it on me." Ford breathlessly suggests and grunts because Norman strikes him for speaking out of turn the first time. 

"Very well you took you punishment like a good boy so I'll reward you." Norman says activating the shot. 

"Experiment 618 erection serum engaged." The computer announces in its robotic voice. 

It doesn't take long for Ford's dick to get fully hard once more. Feeling a bit of pity for making Dipper with for release he decides to treat him to something special. Norman hits a few more buttons and the machine Ford is still strapped in to twists and rotates like a gyroscope putting Ford on his back.

"Dipper sit on his cock you may pleasure yourself as you do so. Norman orders.

"Yes master, thank you master." Dipper replies, hopping on Ford impaling himself on his mighty rod, stoking his needy member. 

Norman then sits on Ford's face and commands. "Now you are going eat my ass and like it." 

"Of course master." Ford says lapping, licking and tongue fucking Norman's anus. 

Dipper and Norman are facing each other on Ford, Dipper is bouncing on Ford's cock as Norman moans getting a very skilled rim job.

"Stop touching yourself and suck my cock, you may continue to ride Ford's cock." Norman orders, his breath hitching between gasps. 

Dipper leans down still grinding himself on Ford and starts to suck, lick and nibble on Norman's rock hard cock.

Soon all three are on the edge of biological ecstasy, orgasm growing ever closer, the writhing bodies shake as waves of pleasure rock them to there very core. 

And actual FIN 

(Man I've been wanting to do this chapter since the beginning and I just couldn't find a good place for it.)

This is definitely in the top 3 of my best smut. I came like three times writing this hopefully it was just as enjoyable for you! 

Thanks again to all my readers especially ruin and olsulor11 for their support!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fan fiction ever please enjoy any critique would be appreciated. I know my grammar is not great. PS any suggestions on tags would be awesome I'm not a very good tagger so any kind and generous help with that would be very appreciated! Partially beta read by fandomrose.


End file.
